Ethan, the love between us
by macrollins
Summary: Catherine's back on the island and she's not alone.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, friends. The vast majority of you have read this story. I needed to make some corrections, so I'm posting this again, and when I'm done, I'll erase the old version. So, if you've already read that story, disregard it. Remembering that I don't own the characters, it's just a fan-to-fan story.

"McGarrett!" Steve said as he answered Danny's call.

"Hey Steve, I hate bothering you on your day off, but can you pick up Charlie at school? I'm at a reunion at Gracie's school and I can't make it in time".

"Okay, Danny, no problem, I'm not doing anything important, I'm going to get him".

"Thanks Steve," Danny said, finishing the call.

"Eddie, come here!" Let's go, my friend".

Steve was waiting for Charlie at the school gate. When the children started to leave, Charlie came running to Steve, along with a little friend.

Charlie hugged Steve. "Hey, Uncle Steve!"

"Hey, I came to pick you up today, my friend", Steve said, hugging him too.

The other boy ran with his arms outstretched.

"Mommy!"

"How was your first day at school, my love?"

Steve froze. He would recognize that voice anywhere in the world, he then turned around and saw her.

"Cath?"

"Hey, sailor." She said, surprised to find him at the door of the school. She hoped to find him anywhere on the island, because that would be inevitable, but not there.

Steve looked curiously at the boy.

"Steve, this is Ethan".

"Ethan, this is my ... friend ... Steve. Say hello, dear".

"Hi", Ethan said, extendingt his hand to Steve.

"Hi, Ethan", Steve said shaking the boy's hand. "How old are you?"

"I'm four years old", Ethan said, showing four fingers to Steve.

"And you, little boy, what's your name?" Catherine asked Charlie.

"I'm Charlie".

"Are you Charlie, Danny's son?"

"Yes".

"Then tell your father that Catherine said hi, okay?" Catherine said to the boy.

"It's ok". Charlie answered Catherine and then spoke to Steve: "Uncle Steve, can I go to the playground?"

"Just for a few minutes, Charlie".

"Can I go too, Mommy?" Ethan asked Catherine.

"Of course, Ethan, but only a little", Catherine replied.

Ethan and Charlie rushed to play in the playground.

"He calls you Mommy? Who is this boy, Catherine?" Steve asked.

"He's my son, Steve".

"No, he isn't . Four years ago we were together and you weren't pregnant ... wait a minute ... you got pregnant and had the boy in Afghanistan and hid it from me?"

"Of course not. Ethan is a war orphan and I found him sick, malnourished, almost near death. I took him to the hospital, I took care of him and I adopted him", Catherine replied.

"He looks like me", Steve told her.

"Maybe it's because his eyes are the same color as yours, Steve. I think that's what made me fall in love with him in the moment I saw him", Catherine said, but then she regretted it. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that".

"And you're back in Hawaii?" How can you adopt a child working for the CIA?" He asked.

"I broke up with the CIA, Steve. I went back to the island, the place I should never have left".

"Ok", Steve said thoughtfully.

"How's Lynn?" Cath asked, with sadness in her eyes.

"She's fine. And about you? Where are you living?"

"In the same place, I kept my house", Catherine replied.

"I never knew you wanted to adopt a child", Steve told her.

"I wanted to have my own son, Steve, but I don't think I ever gave myself a chance, so Ethan came into my life and I love him so much".

Steve just shook his head and said nothing.

"I have to go now", Catherine told Steve and then went to the playground. "Ethan, let's go home!"

Steve followed her. "I can leave you at home, Catherine".

"That would be great, Steve. My car is in the garage, it needs a review because it's stopped for a long time".

Steve opened the car door and Eddie barked.

"Look, Mommy, it's a dog!" Ethan said, delighted by Eddie.

"This is Eddie!" Steve said.

"He bites?" Ethan asked.

"No, he only bites the bad guys. You can sit next to him", Steve told Ethan.

"Catherine, you come with me", Steve said.

"I didn't know you liked dogs, Steve", Catherine said as she sat next to him in the car.

"Neither did I, Catherine. But Eddie has conquered me", he replied.

They arrived at Catherine's house, and Ethan wanted to show Charlie his room. Steve and Catherine were alone in the living room.

"So it was good to see you, Catherine. I missed you".

"I missed you too, Steve".

"Come here!" Steve said, pulling Catherine into a hug. They both held each other in silence for a while.

"Steve, don't do this to me!"

"What, Catherine?"

"You have another woman in your life", Catherine said, referring to Lynn.

"Sorry", he replied.

Catherine just nodded.

"Charlie, we need to go", Steve said, not wanting to leave Catherine.

The boys ran into the living room.

"Hey, it was so nice to meet you. Be a good boy to your mother", Steve said, hugging Ethan

"Okay", Ethan replied.

"Bye, Charlie!" Ethan said, hugging Charlie.

"I think these two will be great friends", Steve said with a smile.

"Bye, Cath!" Steve said, looking into her eyes.

"Bye, Steve", Catherine replied, avoiding looking at him.

Danny went to Steve's house to get Charlie, and the boy opened the door.

"Dad!"

"Hey, Charlie, was everything okay at school?"

"Yes, Daddy, I have a new friend, his name is Ethan, and his mother told me to say hello to you".

"What? Did you hear that, Steve? I don't even know her. Is she a fan?" Danny told Steve.

"You know her, it's Catherine", Steve said.

"How she's Catherine? Catherine has no children".

"She has a child now, she adopted a four-year-old boy, an orphan. He's Ethan, Charlie's new friend, and now she's back on the island".

"Well, that's interesting", Danny said.

Steve didn't answer, just ran a hand through his hair.

"Wait ... wait ... you're angry, Steve. You're jealous of a child!"

Steve took a deep breath and said, "Maybe I'm ... he's in her life, and I'm not".

"Steve, you have another woman! You wanted her to do what? You're lucky, she now has a son and not another man."

"You really do know how to make things worse, don't you, Danny?"

"I have to go, thanks for picking up Charlie", Danny told Steve.

"Come on, Charlie!" Danny said to his son.

"Bye, Uncle Steve".

"Bye, Charlie, give me a hug here", Steve said, hugging the boy.

At night Catherine put Ethan on the bed.

"So, Ethan, did you enjoy your first day at school?"

"I liked it, Mommy."

"Did you like your new friend?"

"Yes I liked".

"And my friend Steve, did you like him?"

"Yes, he's cool. He has a dog that bites bad men", Ethan replied smiling.

"It's true, Ethan. He bites the bad guys, and now we're going to bed because tomorrow you have to go to school", Catherine said, kissing his forehead.

The next day, Catherine woke up with noises in the kitchen. She stood up quietly, took out her gun, and entered the kitchen.

"Steve, what are you doing here? How did you get into my house?"

"Good morning Cath, I'm making breakfast, I came in with the key you gave me, and you never asked for key back".

Catherine smiled, shaking her head. Do you know that you acted just like Doris that day at your house? "

"I know", Steve said, smiling. "Well, she's my mother, is not she?"

"Yes, she definitely is! Look, even Ethan is already dressed for school", Catherine said, laughing at the situation.

"Mom, I helped him make pancakes".

Serious, my son? "

"Yes", Ethan replied.

"I'm going to change clothes to eat pancakes with you", Catherine told Ethan.

Catherine changed her clothes and went back to breakfast.

"I also checked his car, and it really needs a review", Steve said, naturally.

"What time did you get here, Steve?"

"I arrived early, I actually couldn't sleep," he replied.

"Steve, I don't know what to say ..."

"So don't say anything, just eat."

Steve left Catherine and Ethan at school and went to headquarters.

Later, Catherine went to get Ethan on the school, and she found Rachel, who had gone to get Charlie. They talked about Catherine's return, Ethan's adoption and the friendship of the two boys. After that, Catherine needed to do some shopping and was with Ethan at the grocery store when she heard someone call her.

"Catherine?"

"Lynn?"

"Yes. Do you remember me? I'm Steve's girlfriend".

"Yes, of course, how are you?" Catherine said, noticing the venom in Lynn's voice.

"I'm fine, and this beautiful boy, who is he?" Lynn asked.

"Ethan, my son".

"Steve didn't tell me you have a son", Lynn said, surprised at the fact.

Serious? How strange he doesn't to tell you", Catherine told her, on purpose. "Well, it was good to see you, Lynn, I have to go now".

Steve was in his office when Lynn came in furiously and slapped him in the face.

"Lynn, what is this? Are you crazy?"

"Why didn't you ever tell me you had a child with her?"

"Son with who, Lynn?"

"With Catherine, the boy's face is like your face".

"Lynn, I don't have kids, and please get out of here".

"But Steve ..." she replied.

"Now, get out!"

Lynn left Steve's office and Danny entered.

"What happened, Steve?"

"Problems, Danny. Problems".


	2. Chapter 2

At night Steve returned to Catherine's house, and knocked on the door.

"Steve? Why didn't you go inside? You already have the key", Catherine said, being ironical.

"Hey to you too, Cath", he answered a little upset.

"What was that on your face?"

"This?" Steve said pointing at the mark of the slap in the face. "Lynn! Did you hypothetically tell her that Ethan is my son?"

"So ... well ... I didn't say yes, but I didn't say no. Sorry Steve, but she provoked me , and I didn't know she would get to that point".

"It's ok. Where's Ethan?"

"He's sleeping".

Steve went to the bedroom and stopped by Ethan's bed to see him.

"What is it, Steve?" Catherine asked.

"Catherine, I'll ask one more time, this boy is my son?"

"I'll say one more time, Steve. I wouldn't do that to you. I didn't hide a child from you".

"Oh, of course! Because you never lied to me, Catherine!" Steve said it with irony.

"Steve, if you're referring to the CIA, I already told you everything".

"Yes, more than a year later".

"Steve, I tried to talk to you. But you didn't have time for me, the work always comes first", Catherine said.

"You're not being fair, Catherine!"

"You didn't have time for me, but for Lynn you maked a candlelight dinner, for Lynn you rented a suite at the Hilton", Catherine said and her eyes was wet with tears.

"Catherine, how do you know that? Are you spying on me?"

"Kono told me! I was sad because in your opinion I never deserved anything".

"What? And how many times have I crossed half a world, just to see you in your Navy break?" Steve asked.

"And how many times have I put my job at risk in the Navy, just to help you? And when I said that I'd always love you, and you said nothing? Nothing, Steve! Anything!" Catherine yelled at him.

Steve was silent.

Catherine slapped Steve, more than Lynn, only with words.

"Steve, go away! Let us not hurt ourselves any more". Catherine said, very upset.

"Okay, Cath", Steve said sadly.

"And just so for you know, Ethan isn't your son, but he really did like you".

"I liked him too", Steve said, getting out and closing the door.

Ethan woke with the noise of the argument.

"Mommy!"

"Hey, little angel. Mommy is here", Catherine said, wiping away her tears.

Steve went home, and couldn't sleep. He thought of everything Catherine said. Did he really treat Lynn better than he treated Catherine? Did he lose Catherine because she didn't have the attention and affection she deserved? When he slept, it was four o'clock in the morning.

Catherine also thought about everything she did and her wrong decisions. Had she been so hard on Steve? Could they start over someday?

Next day, Steve woke up with several knock on the door.

"Danny, do you know it's Saturday?"

"What happened to your phone, Steve?" I've tried to call you many times".

"I didn't hear Danny!"

There was a police chase on the streets of Waikiki which ended with five people being shot and the thieves dead.

"If the thieves are dead, HPD can solve that, Danny", Steve answered.

"One of the five people shot is Catherine", Danny said.

"Oh, no Danny! Don't tell me she is dead!"

"No Steve! She was taken to the hospital".

"What about Ethan?"

"Duke said they took a kid to HPD, a boy who is crying a lot, asking for his your mother. But the boy doesn't want to talk to anyone".

"Danny, give me five minutes to change my clothes", Steve said climbing the stairs.

Danny and Steve went to the HPD. Arriving there, Steve saw Ethan crouch in a corner asking for his mother, and approached him.

"Hey, buddy! It's me, Steve. Do you remember me?"

Ethan looked at Steve and extended his arms to him. Steve caught Ethan in his lap.

"The bad guy hurt my mommy".

" I know buddy, but the doctor is taking care of your mommy, and she'll be fine. Don't cry, please", Steve said while was stroking Ethan's head.

Ethan hugged Steve and laid his head on his shoulder.

"I can ask Rachel to stay with him, Steve. He can play with Charlie", Danny said.

"You want to play with Charlie?" Steve asked Ethan.

Ethan shook his head saying yes, and Steve and Danny left Ethan with Rachel and went to the hospital.

Catherine was undergoing surgery in her leg. When Catherine was moved to the bedroom, Steve came in to see her. She was still sleepy.

"Hey, Cath. How are you?"

"Steve ... Ethan ... where's my son?" Catherine asked.

"He's fine, Cath. He's with Rachel and Charlie".

"Steve, I know I have no right to ask for this, but can you take care of him while I'm here?He has nightmares at night sometimes. Please, Steve".

"Of course, I'll take care of Ethan later. For now, I'll stay here with you".

"Even after yesterday? I'm sorry, Steve. I think I was hard with you".

"Cath, let's not talk about it. Now it only matters that you're okay".

Catherine just agreed.

"What were you doing on the street at the time of the chase?"

"I was taking Ethan to the beach. I want to teach him how to swim", Catherine answered.

"I'll teach Ethan to swim on my beach", Steve said.

"Can you really take care of him? Aren't you going to have trouble with Lynn?"

"She doesn't rule my life, and I can't continue to have a relationship with her", Steve said, taking her hand.

"Why?" Catherine asked.

"Because it's you I love!"

At that moment, the doctor went into the room. "Commander McGarrett , you only have five minutes. Our patient needs to rest now".

"Ok, doctor", Steve answered.

"Cath, I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going to get Ethan", Steve said kissing Catherine's forehead.

"Thank you, Steve. And I want you know it's you that I love too".

Steve smiled at her and left.

"So, what happened between you and Catherine?" Danny asked when they were in the car.

"We discussed yesterday, our second discussion in almost 20 years".

"Do you two argued about the boy?" Danny asked.

"Initially yes. I pressed her to know if the boy was my son, but then all the pain in our relationship came to light. I accused her of lying to me and she accused me of giving more importance and attention to Lynn than for her".

"Steve, you have to change your mind. You can't think you have the right to be in Catherine 's life, you're with another woman. And now Catherine has the son, and her son is forever. If you want to get back to her, you'll have accept the child".

"But I like the boy, Danny. I have nothing against Ethan".

"You were jealous of him, Steve".

"Ok, Danny. I think I was jealous of Ethan, but it's over, okay?"

Steve went with Danny to Rachel's house to get Ethan.

"Hello, daddy!" Charlie said to Danny.

"Hey, Charlie. Did you enjoy spending the day with your friend?" asked Danny.

"Yes," said Charlie.

Ethan heard Charlie to say daddy.

"Thanks for taking care of him, Rachel", Steve said.

"He's a good boy, Steve. How's Catherine?

"She's recovering, but she's going to stay in the hospital for a few more days".

"I can get Ethan at school and stay with him by the end of the day", Rachel told Steve.

"Thank you, Rachel".

" Let's go buddy? Say goodbye to Aunt Rachel and Charlie", Steve told Ethan.

"Bye!"

Ethan took Steve's hand and went with him. Danny was taking Steve and Ethan home.

"I've seen your mother, Ethan. She'll be fine, but she'll have to stay in the hospital for a few days. Tomorrow I'll take you to see her", Steve said.

"It's ok", Ethan answered.

"In the meantime, I'll take care of you, my friend. What do you want to eat today?" Steve asked.

"Pancakes!"

"Hunmm, you really like pancakes. Let's eat pancakes! What about you, Danny?"

"I like pancakes, too", Danny answered.

"Then it's settled, pancakes for dinner. But you have to help me do Ethan".

"Right!" Ethan smiled.

After dinner, Danny left. Steve put Ethan on the bed telling Navy stories to him. After Ethan slept, Steve went to clean the kitchen. He finished when he heard the doorbell.

"I didn't expect to see you today, Lynn", Steve said when he opened the door.

"Steve, I come to apologize for attacking you."

"Ok Lynn. Come in, We need to talk".

Steve was interrupted by the screams of Ethan, who was having a nightmare.

"What is it, Steve?" Lynn asked scared.

At that moment, Ethan ran down the stairs.

"Daddy!" Ethan said, trying to get Steve to pick him up.

"Steve, you bastard!" said Lynn.

"I can explain, Lynn".

"There's nothing to explain. Never talk to me again, Steve McGarrett !" Lynn said, coming out and closing the door angrily.

This wasn't how he wanted to end his relationship with Lynn, but in reality he was relieved. Steve calmed down Ethan and put him to sleep, again. Despite what happened, Steve liked to be called daddy.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Steve woke with a small hand touching his face.

"Hey buddy. You woke up early!"

"Am I going to see mommy today?"

"Of course yes. Do You love mommy very much?"

"I love Mommy", Ethan answered.

"Me too, Ethan. I also love your mom very much. Are we going to surprise your mom when she comes back?"

"Come on, daddy!" Ethan said, smiling.

Steve also smiled.

"Did you know I have a beach in the backyard? I'll teach you how to swim, and your mom will be very happy. Let's go? Me, you and Eddie?"

"Eddie can swim?"

"Yeah, Eddie knows how to swim. Let's go, boy. Then we'll eat at Rainbow. Did you know that your Mom loves Rainbow?"

"No", Ethan said.

"Shall we call Eddie? Come on, Eddie! Let's go swim", Steve said.

Ethan was amazed at the beach in Steve's backyard. It was a very happy morning at McGarrett's house, what hasn't happened a long time.

Then Steve and Ethan went to Rainbow. When they come home Danny and Charlie were waiting for them.

"Hey, Danny! What happened?"

"Hey, Steve! Nothing happened, we just have a few restaurant things to sort out".

"Ethan and Charlie, you can go play, but do not go into the sea, okay?

"Okay, Daddy", Ethan said.

"Okay, Uncle Steve", Charlie said.

"Dad? So Is it true, Steve?" Danny asked.

"No, Danny. He must have heard Charlie calling you daddy yesterday and he's doing the same. It was spontaneous and I did not correct him. In the true I like that".

"What happened to Lynn? Melissa said she's furious".

"Ethan called me daddy in front of Lynn, and she didn't want to talk to me any more. I was going to break up with her, but Ethan did it for me".

"What about Catherine?"

"We'll see her today. I hope she leaves the hospital soon", Steve said.

"Catherine always brings out your best version. Are you happy, and that's nice".

"Yes I'm happy, and I want to start a family with Catherine and Ethan. By no means will I let her out of my life again".

"I'm glad to see you happy, my friend".

"Thanks, Danny. Now we can take the boys to the baseball game, because now I also have a son".

"OK, I just hope you don't get hurt again", Danny told Steve.

At this moment, Charlie and Ethan were discussing who made the best drawing in the sand.

"Are you sure he's not a McGarrett? Or is your competitiveness contagious?" Danny smiled.

"Shut up, Danny. Let's talk about the restaurant".

Later Steve and Ethan went to visit Catherine at the hospital.

"Mommy! Ethan said, running toward Catherine.

"Hey dear. I missed you so much!" Catherine said, hugging and kissing Ethan.

"Hey!", Steve told Catherine.

"Hey, Steve, I missed you too. Come here", Catherine said, opening her arms to him too.

Steve hugged her, and gave Catherine a soft kiss. "How are you?"

"The leg still hurts a lot, but I really want to go home".

"I also want you to go home soon, but you only go when you're fine".

"Ah, Steve ..."

"That's not negotiable, Catherine!"

"And this little boy here is giving you a lot of work?" Catherine asked to Steve, while she was passing her hand on Ethan's hair

"No. We're really well. Right, buddy?"

"Yes Dad!"

Catherine looked at Steve with a questioning look.

"I didn't influence him, Catherine. It was spontaneous, I just didn't correct him", Steve said.

"And how do you feel about that?"

"I feel good. I like him, Cath".

Catherine nodded, but her silence bothered Steve.

" I've finished my relationship wirh Lynn, Cath".

"Are you sure, Steve?" Are you sure you want me and Ethan in your life?"

-I'm absolutely sure. You never stopped being the love of my life, and my heart always belonged to you. Today, I regret the time we spent apart, and I want you to be my wife. My life has never been the same without you. I love you, you know".

"Are you asking me to marry, Steve McGarrett? "

"Do you accept me as your husband?"

"Of course I accept. I love you too, and my life was also not the same without you. The love between us will never end", Catherine said, thrilled.

"Do you know about my transplant?"

"Yes I know".

"What about radiation poisoning?"

"Oh my God, Steve! How did this happen?"

Catherine asked, frightened.

"Does this change anything between us?" Steve asked.

"Of course not, Steve. I love you in health and in sickness. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you needed me", Catherine said, stroking Steve's face.

"It's all right, Catherine, the important thing is you're here now", Steve said, kissing Catherine with love.

Steve smiled and looks at Ethan: "Right, friend?"

"Okay, Daddy!"

For a week, Steve took Ethan to school, after he went to 5-0 headquarters, between an investigation and another visited Catherine in the hospital and at night picked up Ethan at Rachel's house.

"Hey, Rachel. Thanks again for taking care of Ethan".

"You're welcome, Steve. The school director wants to speak to the person responsible for Ethan", Rachel said.

"Why? What happened?" Steve asked.

"Ethan punched a little friend at school because the boy bit Charlie".

"Hey buddy! You did it?" Steve asked Ethan.

"Yes daddy. He bit Charlie and would bite me too".

"Is he your age?"

"Not Daddy. He's 6 years old".

"So you just defended Charlie and defended yourself, too. This is my boy!"Steve said, messing with Ethan's hair.

"Steve! Rachel said, scolding him.

"When that happens, you need talk to the teacher first, Ethan. OK?" Steve said.

"Ok", Ethan answered.

"I'm going to talk to the school director tomorrow, Rachel. Thank you. I think Catherine's coming home tomorrow".

"That's good, Steve".

"Yes, very good. Bye Rachel".

Steve and Ethan went hom, and Lynn was waiting for Steve on the porch.

"Lynn, what are you doing here?"

"Steve, Melissa told me everything. Now I know the boy isn't your son", Lynn said without caring about the boy.

Ethan looked at Steve.

"Go play with Eddie, buddy", Steve told Ethan.

"Aren't you coming, Daddy?"

In a few minutes, ok?"

"Ok, daddy", Ethan said and came into the house.

"You shouldn't say that in front of him. He understood, and you hurt him. He's just a kid", Steve said.

"You don't need it, Steve. You can have your own child".

"I know, Lynn. But that doesn't stop me from loving Ethan. I didn't want to hurt you, Lynn, but I never promised you anything. I love Catherine, and I will always love".

"How can you love a woman who abandoned you?" Lynn said, demonstrating her irritation.

"Lynn, this is my problem. I understand Catherine, and Catherine understands me. It has always been like that".

"You're an idiot, Steve".

"Think what you want, Lynn. Between us everything is finished".

Lynn's gone, and Steve found Ethan sitting on the couch with Eddie.

"Hey buddy!" Steve said, sitting next to him.

Ethan hugged Steve. "I love you daddy".

"I love you, too! Shall we prepare our dinner?" Steve asked.

"Yes!" Ethan answered.

The other day, Steve took Ethan to school, talked to the school director, and then went to headquarters. Some time later Chaterine called him, saying she could leave the hospital. Steve went to get her.

"Hey, Sailor", Catherine said, smiling.

"Hey, my love. Let's go?"

"Let's go. Finally! And Ethan?"

"Ethan's at school. Shall we picked him up?"

"Let's go. He'll be very happy", Catherine said.

"I'm very happy, too", Steve said.

"Then come here, kiss me!" Catherine said, hugging him.

"Catherine, we're in the hospital!" Steve said, kissing her.

Steve was waiting for Ethan at the door of the school. Ethan came running when saw him.

"Daddy!"

"Hey buddy! I have a surprise for you".

"What's Daddy?"

"It's in the car. Go and see!"

Catherine opened the door and Ethan smiled broadly.

"Mommy!"

"Come here, my baby!"Catherine said, hugging Ethan.

"Mommy, did you come back?"

"I came back, love. Let's go home".

Steve was taking Catherine and Ethan to his house.

"Steve, my house is on the other side".

"My house is your home, Catherine".

"Steve, my things are in my home", Catherine said.

"Me and Ethan have taken care of everything. We got your clothes and even your car".

"Are you serious ? Are you two solving my life now?" Catherine said,

"Yes", said Steve and Ethan at the same time.

Catherine smiles, shaking her head. "I love you both ".

Steve, Ethan, and Catherine came home, and Steve led Catherine for the bedroom.

"Steve, I can walk!"

"You mustn't go up stairs", he said.

Steve put Catherine on the bed and sat next to her.

It's so good to be back, Steve. I have so many good memories. You, this bed, the noise of the sea, but at the same time so much has changed, now we have Ethan, Eddie ", Catherine said with tears in her eyes. "I missed you so much".

"I missed you too, Cath. I also keep good memories, and I also saved your toothbrush".

"I don't believe it, Steve. Serious?" Catherine said, smiling.

"Yes, it's true. I like that things have changed, that now we have Ethan, Eddie". Steve told Catherine.

"Right, my friend?" Steve said, picking up Ethan who was playing on the floor. Steve tickled Ethan, who was laughing a lot.

"Ethan has a surprise to you. Tell Mom, Ethan".

"Mommy, I learned to swim".

"Really? Did my baby learn to swim? You're going to show me tomorrow, Ethan. And what else did you do?"

"I went to Rainbow".

"Did you like it? I love Rainbow".

"I liked it, mommy".

"That's good, my son". Catherine said kissing Ethan.

"Now it's bath time, buddy", Steve said, catching Ethan in his lap.

Steve bathed Ethan, made dinner, and cleaned the kitchen. He was tired, but he was also very happy. His Catherine was back. Then he put Ethan to sleep and went into the bedroom.

"Hey, Cath".

"Hey, Steve. You treat Ethan very fondly. Thanks", she said.

"There is nothing to be thankful for, Cath. I really like Ethan. I don't remember anymore how my life was without him. We did a lot things together this week, I even went to a meeting with the school director".

"Why? what happened?", Catherine asked.

"Ethan punched a friend from the school who bit Charlie".

"Oh my God! Did you scold him, Steve?"

"Well, not much", Steve said.

"Steve!"

"But that's settled, Cath, don't worry".

"Ok".

"Cath, I know I have no right to ask you this...", Steve said, hesitant.

"What, Steve?"

"You had someone on time in that we are separated?"

"No, Steve. I couldn't".

Steve shook his head thoughtfully. He felt guilty about having another relationship, and she didn't.

"Forgive me, Cath".

"Forgive you for what, Steve?"

"For having had a relationship with Lynn".

"It's okay, Steve. We were separated, I don't blame you".

"I love you, you know".

"I love you, too", Catherine answered.

"I'm going to take a shower, come with me?", Steve asked.

"Come on, Commander!"

The next day, Steve woke Catherine with kisses.

"Good morning, Cath. Did you Sleep well?"

"Good morning, Commander. Best impossible!"

Steve smiled, remembering the night before.

"Let's see Ethan swim? He's anxious for you to see him swimming", Steve said.

"Yes let's go".

Ethan came running. "Mommy!"

"Good morning, my love . Are you going to swim for Mommy to see?" Catherine asked, hugging him.

"Yes mommy. Let's go!"

Ethan swam with Steve and Eddie. Catherine was sitting in one of the chairs on the beach.

"Beautiful, Ethan! Beautiful!" Catherine said, encouraging the boy.

Danny approached slowly. "Hey, Catherine".

"Hey, Danny. Didn't hear you come. Good to see you", Catherine said. .

"Nice to see you too", Danny answered.

"Did Steve get another friend to swim with him?"

"Yes, he taught Ethan how to swim".

"You and This boy have changed Steve a lot. He's less stressed, more happy, less animal".

"Thank you, Danny". Catherine said smiling. "I'm also very happy to be back, and Ethan actually adopted Steve as his father. It's very beautiful to see them together".

"That's really good", Danny said.

Steve, Ethan, and Eddie left the water. Ethan came to hug Catherine.

"It was beautiful, Ethan. You're swimming very well", Catherine said kissing the boy.

"How do you say, Ethan, when you get a compliment?" said Steve.

"Thank you mommy".

"You're welcome, Ethan". Catherine said.

"Hey, Danny. What happened? Did you Fall out of bed?", Steve asked.

"No, I came to see Catherine, and pick you up to go to the restaurant, have you forgotten?"

"I didn't forget Danny. It's still too early", Steve answered.

"Ethan and I can go too?" asked Catherine.

"Of course yes". Steve said.

"You can have breakfast with us, Danny", Catherine said.

"Ok, Catherine. Thank you". Danny said, wondering when she was going to leave again.


	4. Chapter 4

Catherine and Ethan went to meet the restaurant with Steve and Danny.

"I think it's going to look very beautiful", Catherine said.

"Did you really like, Catherine?"

"Yes, Steve".

"And you, Ethan?" Did you liked it?"

"But there's nothing, daddy!" Ethan answered.

Everyone laughed.

"It's true, Ethan, there's nothing", Steve said.

Steve and Danny worked on the restaurant, and Later everyone went to lunch at Kamekona.

"Catherine, it's nice to see you again", Kamekona said.

"Thank you, Kame. It's nice to see you too", Catherine said smiling.

"And you guys haven't been here much lately", Kamekona told Steve and Danny.

"Much work", Steve said.

"And this boy? Looks like you, Steve!"

"He's Ethan. Say hi, Ethan!" Steve said, not wanting to give too many explanations.

"Hi", Ethan said, holding out Kamekona's hand.

"He's very polite, too", Kamekona said shaking Ethan's hand.

"What do you want to eat?" Kamekona Asked everyone.

"The usual Kame. Do you still remember?" Catherine asked.

"Of course, the shrimp with garlic. How could I forget?"

"Then bring two, one for me and one for Ethan".

"And you two?" Kamekona asked to Steve and Danny.

"The usual too", Danny said.

"And get some beers", Steve said.

"OK".

"Danny, could you take Charlie tomorrow to play with Ethan?" Catherine asked.

"Tomorrow Charlie will be with Rachel. He'll be with me next weekend".

"Take him next weekend, then. Ethan really likes Charlie".

"OK. Charlie also likes Ethan very much".

Catherine was eating, and she turned to look around.

"What is it, Cath?" Steve asked.

"I do not know, Steve. I had the feeling of being watched", Catherine answered.

Steve looked around and saw nothing.

"I think it was just a silly feeling", Catherine said.

"It must be somebody admiring your beauty, If I catch him, I'll break him".

Catherine smiled, but she was intrigued.

After lunching with Steve, Catherine and Ethan said goodbye to Danny and Kamekona and went home.

"Daddy, shall we swim?" Asked Ethan.

"You really liked swim, buddy!" Let's change clothes", Steve told Ethan.

"Are you coming with us, Cath?"

"No, I'll just watch you two from the sand", Catherine answered.

Catherine sat in one of the chairs while Steve, Ethan and Eddie were in the water. She was thinking of everything that had happened in her life. She didn't expect Steve to want her back, especially with a child that wasn't his, but she had fallen in love with Ethan. She didn't choose him, but Ethan chose her as he held out his small arms to her when she found him. She could never leave him behind, and learned that the love of a mother is born first in the heart and doesn't depend on blood ties. She also was thinking that she can give a brother to Ethan, that they can be a very happy family.

Steve watches Ethan in the water. He never thought he would love a child that wasn't his. Of course he loved Joan, Grace and Charlie, but not as he loves Ethan. He loves Ethan how he would love a son. Ethan and Catherine brought much joy to his life, and he was feeling a very great inner peace. He was feeling father, he was feeling a man loved ...

On Sunday they enjoyed a family life. On Monday Steve woke up early as usual, swam and made breakfast while Catherine dressed Ethan for school.

"Steve, are you taking Ethan to school?"

"Yes, Cath. Then I go to headquarters".

"I'll pick him up later, and I'll take him to the doctor", Catherine said.

"Why? Is he sick?" Steve asked, worried.

"No, Steve. Children need routine appointments".

"OK. I still have to learn a lot", Steve said.

"We do", Catherine said smiling.

"Come on Ethan! Let's eat", Steve said taking the boy to the kitchen.

Later, Catherine got Ethan in school and had the same feeling of being watched. She took him to the doctor.

Some time later, Steve's phone rang and he saw it was Catherine.

"Hey, Catherine. Did you leave the hospital?"

"Steve...I've lost Ethan", Catherine said crying.

"What? How did you lose Ethan, Catherine?" Steve asked, startled.

"I left him sitting while I went to the reception desk to sign the consultation paperwork. Two minutes, Steve. When I turned around, he wasn't there anymore. I'm desesperate".

"I'm going to hospital, Catherine. Wait for me, we're going to find our boy. I promise".

"Danny, Lou! I want this island monitored by land, sea and air. No one is going to leave this Island with my son!", Steve said.

"You can trust, man", Lou said.

"Tani and Junior, you guys come with me", Steve said.

Steve, Tani, and Junior arrived at the Medical Center and found desperate Catherine.

"Steve", Catherine said crying and hugging Steve.

"Calm down Catherine, we'll find him", Steve said kissing her forehead.

"Tani, look at the câmeras".

"Ok boss!", Tani answered.

"Junior, you're coming with me. Let's turn this place around!"

"Ok".

"Catherine, stay here, he may appear", Steve told her.

"Find my baby, Steve!"

Steve nodded.

Steve and Junior searched all the rooms of the Medical Center without success. Tani checked the security camera footage and saw Ethan holding hands with someone.

"Boss, he left the building hand in hand with someone, but the person was in wide hooded clothes and walked around with his head down all the time", Tani said.

"I taught him not to talk to strangers. So it's someone he knows. But who?" Steve said.

Steve, Catherine, Tani and Junior went to headquarters.

"Danny, Lou, what's up?" Steve asked.

"Everything is monitored, Steve. He doesn't leave the island", Lou answered.

Catherine went to Steve's office.

"How's she, Steve?" Danny asked.

"Desperate, Danny. I promised her bring Ethan back, but the truth is I don't know where to start, we have almost nothing".

"There may be a ransom request", Danny said.

Catherine left Steve's office.

"Steve, I can't stay here. I have to go look for him", Catherine said very nervous.

"Ok, Cath. Let's go".

They drove through the streets looking for Ethan.

"Someone he knows, Catherine ..."

"He only knows our Ohana, Steve. Wait ... Steve. Lynn. He knows Lynn".

"Yes, he does. But Lynn wouldn't hurt a child, Catherine".

"A jealous woman is capable of everything, Steve".

"Let's go to her house, Catherine!"

Steve and Catherine went to Lynn's house, but found no one.

Steve called headquarters.

"Someone tells me there's something new, please. Did you look at the cameras in the streets around?" He answered.

"Yeah, we checked, but they walk into a street without cameras and they disappear, Steve. We don't have anything", Danny said.

Despair took over Steve and Catherine.

"Where is this street, Danny?"

Danny gave the address and they went there. They showed Ethan's picture and no one had seen him. Catherine's world collapsed.

"I should protect him, and I failed, Steve. I'm a lousy mother", Catherine said crying a lot.

"It's getting dark. I'll take you home", Steve said.

"No, Steve".

"Yes, Cath. Are you going home".

Steve took Catherine home. She lay down on the couch and cried a lot. Steve also felt helpless in the face of the situation. He could no longer imagine his life without the presence of the Ethan.

Steve's phone rang.

"Hey, Steve".

"Lynn? it was you, wasn't it? Lynn, this is kidnapping!"

I didn't do anything to him, Steve. On the contrary, he had a lot of fun. Rest assured, you'll not see me again. I just wanted Catherine to suffer. Open your door".

Steve immediately opened the door and saw Ethan standing at the gate. Catherine was right behind Steve.

"Ethan!"Steve said, running to him.

"Oh my God! Thanks", Catherine said thrilled.

Steve picked Ethan up and took him to Catherine. The three of them hugged each other tightly.

"My son, are you okay?" Catherine asked, relieved.

"Yes mommy. I went to the zoo and had ice cream. Why are you crying, mommy? What about you, daddy?"

"We miss you, son!" said Steve.


	5. Chapter 5

"Catherine, take Ethan into the home", Steve said.

"Why? Where are you going?", Catherine asked.

"I'm going to arrest Lynn! She'll not leave this island".

"Steve, let her go so she'll leave us alone".

"I can't , Catherine".

"Oh my God, I didn't want any of this to be happening", Catherine said, worried.

Steve telephoned the team. "Danny, Lou, listen: Ethan is at home, and I'm going to headquarters".

Steve arrived at the HQ.

"Steve, where did you find the boy?" Danny/asked.

"Lynn left him at the gate of my house", Steve answered.

"So it was Lynn who kidnapped him?" Lou asked.

"Yes, and she's planning to flee the island. We'll not let that happen", Steve said, nervous.

"And as the boy is, Steve? Did she hurt him?" Danny asked.

"No, she took him to the zoo. Can you imagine that? We circled this island and he was at the zoo?"

"Then why are you going to arrest her, Steve? If she didn't do anything wrong to him", Danny said.

"Danny, what she did has a name: kidnapping! I can't close my eyes to it and pretend nothing happened", Steve said.

"But I don't agree with that, Steve", Danny said.

"Let's Lou, Tani and Junior, We'll leave Danny here", Steve said irritably.

Steve surprised Lynn as she attempted to board the plane to the mainland.

Steve went home and found Catherine awake. She was watching cartoons and Ethan was sleeping on the couch with his head on Catherine's lap.

"Hey, Steve", Catherine said affectionately.

"Hey. I didn't know you liked cartoons".

"I was watching with Ethan, he wanted to wait for you, but he was tired. He is very innocent, he has no idea what happened today".

"Better this way, Cath".

"And Lynn? Did you find she?" Catherine asked.

"Yes. Now it's Justice that will solve her life", Steve answered.

"I know you're not okay with it, after all you've had a relationship with her for quite some time".

"I'm not well, Cath. But I couldn't pretend that nothing happened. The important thing now is that Ethan is fine, and he's at home".

"Yes, I was so afraid I wouldn't see him again", Catherine said, her eyes wet with tears.

"I was very scared, too, and I haven't felt like this since the day you were kidnapped. I want to reopen Ethan's adoption process, Cath cause I want him to have my last name: Ethan Rollins McGarrett.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm sure of that".

"Thank you, Steve. It means a lot to me, and He loves you so much!"

"I love him too, and I love you", Steve said hugging and kissing Catherine.

"I know. Do you want to eat something?"

"No, Cath. I'm not hungry, I'm too tired!"

"Come on, let's go up, you Take a shower and we'll rest. Tomorrow I'll not take Ethan to school, we deserve a break", Catherine said.

"Ok. I'll take him to the bedroom", Steve said, picking up Ethan on his lap.

The next day Steve and Danny were going to a crime scene, and Danny was agitated.

"Speak soon, Danny", Steve said.

"What?"

"I know you want to say something".

"Ok. I want to talk that I can't believe you arrested Lynn", Danny said, annoyed.

"Danny, Lynn took the risk from the moment she kidnapped Ethan. I used government resources to surround the island, I used the HPD . How would I explain to the Governor that I used all this and let the guilty escape?"

"But she didn't harm the boy!" Danny answered.

"But she hurt me and Catherine ! What would you do if Melissa kidnapped Charlie, just to make Rachel suffer?"

"It's different, Steve".

"What is different? Of course! It was Catherine who suffered. Is Rachel better than she? What about Ethan? You think your love for Charlie is so much bigger, and I can't love Ethan just because he's adopted?"

"That's not what I said", Danny replied.

"But that's what you think!" Steve said.

"I don't even know if the boy is adopted!" Danny replied again, and Steve was angry.

"What do you mean by that?" Steve asked.

"Have you ever wondered why the boy looks so much like you and likes the same things as you?"

"What? Catherine has his adoption papers".

"Papers? That doesn't mean anything. Catherine is a liar!"

Steve stopped the car abruptly.

It's my woman you're talking about! Get out of the car, Danny!" Steve said very angry.

"The car is mine!" Danny said.

"It's true. I'm the one who has to leave!" Steve said as he got out of the car.

"Stop it, Steve! It's still fifteen blocks away", Danny said.

"Fifteen blocks to me is nothing!" Steve said, walking.

Steve and Danny barely spoke until the end of the day.

Steve came home still annoyed. Catherine was in the kitchen and Ethan was drawing in the room.

"Hey buddy!" Steve said as he entered the house.

"Dad!" Ethan said, running to Steve.

Steve took him in his lap. "What are you doing?"

"I'm drawing. Look this: Dadd, me and Mommy", Ethan said, showing his drawing to Steve.

"It's beautiful, son!" Steve said kissing Ethan's forehead.

Steve put Ethan on the couch and went into the kitchen.

"Hey, Cath!"

"Hey, sailor!" Catherine said, hugging Steve.

Catherine felt him tense. "What happened, Steve?"

"I can't hide anything from you, cause you always know. I argued with Danny today".

"But you argue every day, Steve. That's not news", Catherine said, smiling.

"But today he really bothered me", Steve said.

"Why?" Catherine asked.

"He thinks I shouldn't have arrested Lynn for what she did to you and Ethan. In fact, he despises my feelings for you and Ethan".

"He'll never forgive me", Catherine said, a little upset.

"Don't be sad like that. It doesn't matter what Danny thinks, I love you and I love Ethan" Steve said hugging Catherine.

"Daddy, come draw with me?" Asked Ethan.

"I'm coming, son!"

"I'll love to see you two drawing together", Catherine said.

Ethan smiled.

"Go take a shower, Steve. Dinner is almost ready", Catherine said.

"OK", he answered.

"Ethan, I'm going to take a shower, then we'll have dinner, and after dinner let's to draw together. OK, buddy?"

"Ok, Daddy".

While he was taking a shower, Steve was thinking how good it was to get home and have someone waiting for him. He had Catherine lovingly preparing dinner, and he had Ethan waiting for him to play. "It's my family, nobody's going to take they from me", Steve said to himself.

Steve took a long time to come down for dinner. "Ethan, go get Daddy for dinner", Catherine told to boy.

"Yes mommy".

Ethan went upstairs and went to Steve and Catherine's bedroom. Steve had finished dressing.

"Daddy, Mommy is calling you", Ethan said.

"Dinner is ready?" Steve asked.

"Yes".

"Come on then, buddy".

Steve, Catherine, and Ethan was having dinner.

"Catherine, I was thinking we could visit Mary and Joan this weekend. I can ask the Governor another two days so that Ethan doesn't miss school much", Steve said.

"It's going to be very good, Steve. I will love to see Mary and Joan again. And you need to relax a little", Catherine said softly taking Steve's hand.

"Yes, I do, Cath, Steve said kissing her hand.

"Daddy, I ate it all, can we to draw now?" Ethan asked.

"Of course, son. Go get the notebook, pencil and eraser".

Ethan came back with everything Steve asked.

"Give me the picture you made, Ethan. Me, you and Mom", Steve asked.

"This one, Daddy", Ethan said, handing the paper to Steve.

"Can I have it?"

"Yes, daddy", Ethan said to Steve, and then he looked at Catherine. "Did you see that, mommy?"

"I saw it, son. It's beautiful!" Catherine said, smiling.

"You guys are going to draw, I'm going to clean the kitchen", Catherine said, leaving them alone.

After Ethan slept, Steve and Catherine were in the bedroom.

"You're really upset with Danny, you're very tense, Steve".

"I know, Catherine".

"Whatever he said, forgive. You know how Danny is".

"He has to think better before he talks", Steve said.

"I know how to take this tension off", Catherine said, kissing Steve.

"So, will you take care of me, Lieutenant?"

Yeah, I'll take good care of you, Commander".

"I waited for it all day", Steve said while she was kissing his neck.

"Really?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, come here!"

The next day Steve arrived at the headquarters and Danny had already arrived and was in his office. Steve was straight to his office. Lou arrived shortly thereafter and felt the tense mood between Steve and Danny.

"Hey, man!" Lou said, walking into Steve's office.

"Hey, Lou".

"What is it?" asked Lou, taking the drawing of Ethan, which Steve had framed and placed on his desk.

"Me, Ethan and Catherine. It's Ethan's first work of art", Steve said, proudly.

"He's talented", Lou said.

"Yes, he's", Steve answered.

"Then Steve, I know it's not my business, but what's going on between you and Danny, man?"

"Danny offended Catherine, called her a liar and he thinks I'm wrong about liking Ethan as my son. And he still doesn't know that I'm going to reopen the process of Ethan's adoption to include me as his father. I want him to have my last name".

"Wow. Danny really went overboard", Lou said.

"He, at the very least, owes me an apology".

At lunchtime, Steve was in his office when Catherine knocked on the door. "Hey, can we come in?" Catherine asked.

"Hey, sure. What a good surprise you guys here", Steve said, smiling.

"Hi daddy!" Ethan said, hugging Steve.

Steve put him on his lap.

"I got Ethan at school and we came to buy some clothes for him, he's growing fast and losing his clothes. So I thought we could have lunch together if you're not too busy".

"Yes, we can have lunch together", Steve said.

Catherine looked at Steve's desk. "Look, did you frame Ethan's drawing? You're so cute, Steve".

Steve just smiled.

"And you , buddy? Was everything okay at school?", Steve asked.

"Yes, Dad. I played ball".

"That's good, son". Steve said, stroking Ethan's hair.

Lou knocked on the door. "Hey Catherine".

"Hey Lou", Catherine said. .

"So this is the famous Ethan?" Lou asked.

"Say hi to Uncle Lou, Ethan", Steve said.

"Hi, Uncle Lou", Ethan said, smiling.

"Hi, Ethan", Lou answered.

"Lou, I'm going out for lunch with Catherine and Ethan, but I'm going back. Anything that happen let me know".

"Ok, Steve. Don't worry".

"Bye, Lou", Catherine said.

"Bye".

Lou took advantage of Steve leaving for lunch and was to Danny's office.

"Danny, can I talk to you?"

"Of course, come in", Danny said.,

Danny, I talked to Steve and he's very annoyed with you. I think you could apologize. You can't call his woman a liar".

"Lou, I didn't said a lie, she lied to Steve, she lied to me. She left Steve, and now she has returned to the island with this boy. She brought the child just to soften his heart. And softening his heart, she needed just snap her fingers that he would go to her like a puppy", Danny said.

"I don't think that's it, Danny. Even if the child didn't exist, he would return to her. You know Steve loves Catherine, and he's very happy with the boy. He really feels like a father. How bad is that? Father is the one who creates. We know how Steve already suffered a lot. Let him be happy, don't judge him, don't judge Catherine".

"Ok, Lou. You're right, I'll try", Danny answered.

Steve had lunch with Catherine and Ethan in the Kamekona Trailer, and then he returned to headquarters. Danny was waiting for him.

"Steve, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"In my office, Danny", Steve answered.

Danny followed Steve to his office.

" So, Steve. I wanted to apologize for offending you and Catherine", Danny said.

"I'm glad you realize you've offended me too, Danny. If you offend Catherine, also offends me".

"I promise I'll not intrude on your life any more".

"I think it's good, Danny. I think it's good".

"So, are we Ok?" Danny asked.

"For now, yes", Steve answered.

"Ok", Danny said leaving.

"Danny!" Steve said, calling him.

"What?"

"Saturday I'm going to the mainland to visit Mary and I'll not be back until Tuesday. Until then you will be in charge of the team. I already warned the Governor".

"Ok", said Danny.

Mary was cleaning the house when the doorbell rang.

"Steve! Catherine! What a surprise! And who is this handsome boy?"

"Ethan, our son of the heart, just as Joan is his daughter", Steve answered.

" Ethan, this is Auntie Mary", Catherine said.

"Hi, Aunt Mary", Ethan said.

"Hi dear. Joan will love you", Mary told Ethan.

"Come on, give me a hug here, brother", Mary said.

Steve hugged her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine".

"Give me a hug too, Catherine. I'm so happy you're together again", Mary said, hugging Catherine.

"Thank you, Mary".

"Why didn't you warn me? I would have prepared something special", Mary said.

"We wanted to surprise. So, where is my niece?" Steve asked.

"She's in the room playing", Mary said. "Joan, come here!"

Joan came running to Steve when she saw him.

"Uncle Steve!"

"Hey honey", Steve said hugging Joan and holding her in his lap. "How great you're!"

"Hey, Joan. You don't remember me, but I'm Aunt Cath".

"Hi, Aunt Cath".

"Joan, this is your cousin Ethan. Give him a hug", Mary said.

Joan hugged Ethan and then invited him to play.

"I'm surprised, Steve. When I adopted Joan, you told me to give her back", Mary said.

"In fact, I was the one who adopted Ethan when Steve and I were apart", Catherine said.

"I'm so sorry, Mary. I'm sorry for the day I told you to give Joan back. Today I know what you felt", Steve said.

"It's all right, this is the past, brother. I'll clean the room so you guys can rest".

"I'll help you, Mary, Catherine said.

"I'm going to play with the kids", Steve said, going to Joan's bedroom .

"So Catherine, you also wanted to be mother. Ethan is beautiful, he looks like Steve".

"Mary, don't say that close to Steve. We have already argued for this reason", Catherine said.

"Why?", Mary asked.

"Steve thought I had conceived and concealed his son".

"Steve always with trust issues", Mary said.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve, Catherine and Ethan had wonderful days with Mary and Joan.

"We're here, son! Catherine told Ethan when they arrived in Hawaii. "Let's go home".

"Let's go home, mommy!" Ethan said.

"Let's see Eddie, buddy. I hope Kamekona hasn't forgotten to feed him", Steve said.

They arrived home and were greeted by Eddie with hapiness.

Steve took the suitcases and led them into the bedroom.

"Steve, I'm going to the grocery store to get some things that are missing. Are you staying with Ethan?"

"Sure Catherine, but you can't leave it for tomorrow, aren't you tired?

"Yes I'm tired, but it will not be long", Catherine answered.

"OK".

Catherine went to the market. She bought children's things for Ethan and some things for dinner. But the reason she went to the market was another: a pregnancy test.

Catherine arrived from the market and Steve was waiting for her on the couch.

"Hey, I'm late?"

"A little", Steve said.

"And Ethan?" she asked.

"He's sleeping. Catherine, sit down here".

"I need to go to the bathroom, Steve. I'll be right back".

Catherine went to the bathroom and took the test.

She waited only two minutes to confirm her suspicion. She was pregnant!

"Oh my God!" Catherine said.

Catherine left the bathroom, put the test in her pocket and went to Steve.

"What happened, Steve?"

"Catherine, when you were in the hospital, I asked you to marry me ..."

"Yes, and I said yes", Catherine said, interrupting him.

"So, I want to formalize this", Steve said, taking a box out of his pants pocket. "This is the ring I would give you on the day that you went away".

"Oh, Steve! I'm so sorry".

Steve opened the box, took the ring and put it on Catherine's finger.

"Oh Steve, it's so beautiful! I'm the happiest woman in the world today", Catherine said, holding Steve's face with her hands.

Steve kissed her madly. "Let's go to the bedroom", Steve said, burying his face in Catherine's neck.

"Calm down, Steve. Ethan is taking a nap. Later, Sailor. I promise".

"No, no, no, Catherine. Now!"

"No, Steve!" Catherine said, pushing Steve to get up.

"Come on, Cath. Don't be mean to me!" Steve said.

"I also want to tell you something", Catherine said.

"What?" He asked.

" I'm pregnant", Catherine said, waiting for his reaction.

"What? You're pregnant?" Steve started to laugh.

"What's funny, Steve?"

"It's not funny, Catherine. I'm just happy, very happy. This is wonderful!" Steve said smiling broadly.

"Our family will grow, sailor".

"Yes, and I love it", Steve replied.

"We'll have our baby, but I don't want you to despise Ethan".

"Catherine, I love him. I would never despise Ethan, don't worry about it , he'smy son".

"Thank you, Steve".

"Now, we can have a girl like you", Steve said, smiling.

"Yes, a girl would be good", Catherine said.

"So now we have another reason to celebrate. Let's go up to bedroom", Steve insisted.

"Steve , later".

"Mommy!" Ethan called her, showing up on the stairs.

"Hey, I'm here my love. Come here", Catherine said.

Ethan came downstairs, and was nesting in Catherine's lap still sleepy.

"Ethan, would you like to have a brother or sister?"

"Yes mommy. I want a sister like Joan", Ethan said.

"That's good, son", Catherine said, kissing his forehead.

"Ethan, do you want to swim with Dad?", Steve asked.

"Yes!" Ethan said , raising his arms.

"Come buddy! I need to expend energy" Steve said to Ethan, but he was looking at Catherine. "You can't escape later!", he said to her.

"I know, sailor!" Catherine smiled.

Later...

"Wow Cath! You were so hot today!"

"Was it worth the wait, sailor?" Catherine said, kissing Steve.

"Yes!"

"Steve, are you really happy with the baby?"

"Of course, Cath. Why wouldn't I be?

"We've never talked about this before and I brought Ethan to your life and now I'll have a baby".

"You didn't bring Ethan into my life, I brought him. I'm the one who wanted you and him in my life. I love you, I love Ethan, and I love the baby".

"You're amazing, Steve", Catherine said, hugging him.

Steve always woke up first, but this time he was awakened with a small hand touching his face.

"Hey, son! Good Morning!"

"Good morning daddy", Ethan replied.

"You woke up very early today, son. What happened?"

"I had a bad dream, daddy".

"Come here, lie down next to Mom. It's over, Ok?", Steve said, lovingly caressing Ethan's hair.

"Ok, daddy".

"What happened?" Catherine asked when she felt Ethan laying next to her.

"He had a nightmare, Cath", Steve said.

"Come here, my baby, it's all right now. Mommy is here", Catherine said, hugging Ethan.

Ethan slept again in Catherine's arms.

Steve found so beautiful the way Catherine cares for Ethan. "She never showed much of this maternal side of her", he thought.

Steve got up early for a swim, made breakfast, and woke Ethan to school. When Catherine woke up, everything was ready.

"Why did not you wake me up, Steve?" Catherine asked.

"You were so cute in your sleep".

Catherine smiled. "And you, Mommy's love, are you ready?" Catherine said to Ethan.

"Yes. I love you, Mommy!"

"Oh, how I love you too, my dear", Catherine said, kissing the boy.

"What about me, Ethan?" Steve asked.

"I love you daddy!"

"I love you too, buddy. Now, shall we go to school?"

"Yes!", Ethan said, happily.

"Cath, I'm taking him to school".

"It's ok. You guys are fine without me", Catherine said.

"What's that? We don't live without you, don't be so jealous", Steve said, kissing Catherine.

"Ethan, and my kiss?" Catherine said, crouching down to hug him.

Ethan hugged and kissed Catherine. "Bye, Mommy!"

"Bye son. Listen to Daddy", she said.

"Bye, Cath", Steve said leaving.

"Bye, Steve".

Steve left Ethan at school and went to HQ. He was happy with Catherine's pregnancy.

"Good Morning, everybody", Steve said, smiling.

"Good morning", the team responded to him.

"Do we have a case?"

"Not at the moment", Lou said.

"Great. I'll be in my office", Steve said.

"Hey, Steve. You look like a fool today", Danny said, entering Steve's office.

"I'm happy, Danny. You got a problem with that?"

"No proble. May I ask why?"

"Catherine's Pregnant!"

"Wow, That's fantastic! You're going to be father".

"I'm already father, Danny!"

"I forgot", Danny said.

"Steve's going to be dad!" Danny said aloud.

The team congratulated Steve.

"Thank you", Steve said.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Lou asked.

"We already have a boy, a girl would be good", Steve said.

"If you'll have a girl, you'll know what I suffer when the boys start calling her at the gate", Lou said.

Steve smiled.

A few hours later, Steve was working on the paperwork when Catherine knocked on the door.

"Come in, Cath, you don't need to ask permission".

"I know, but I must respect him in your place of work", Catherine said as she sat down on the couch.

"What happened?" Steve said sitting down next to her.

"Nothing. I'll get Ethan at school, but I still have time. So I came to see you".

"I know you. You're bored", Steve said, holding Catherine's hands.

Bored isn't the word, Steve. I don't have much to do when you and Ethan aren't at home".

"So I'm going to give you a mission. The most important mission of our lives", he said.

"What?"

"Organize our wedding".

"Steve, what I want most is marry you. But don't you think we should wait a little?"

"Why, Cath?"

Because you spent everything you had at this restaurant, Steve.

"That's true. But I don't want you to think I'm neglecting our relationship again".

"I'll not think about it, Steve. Besides, you took over Ethan's expenses, and that was my obligation", Catherine said.

"Look who's here: the future mom!", Danny said, entering Steve's office.

"Can you knock on the door before you go in, Danny?" Steve said.

Danny ignored Steve. "Congratulations, Catherine".

"Thanks, Danny. Now, I have to pick up Ethan at school. Bye", Catherine told Danny.

"Bye", Danny replied.

"I'll take you to the car", Steve said.

Steve accompanied Catherine to the car, hugged her and kissed her.

"Bye, Cath. Drive carefully, and tell Ethan that when I get home, I'll help him with the homework".

"Ok. See you later, sailor", Catherine said, getting into the car.

Catherine was waiting for Ethan in front of the school. Ethan came to her, running and crying.

"Son, what happened?"

"Mommy, the boys said Daddy isn't my daddy and you found me in the trash", Ethan said crying a lot.

Catherine was speechless in the face of such wickedness.

"My love, listen: this isn't true". Catherine picked him up and went to the director.

When she got home, she called Steve.

"Steve, is there any case? You're very busy?"

"No, Cath. I'm still working on the paperwork".

"Can you come home?"

"What happened, Cath? Is it anything with Ethan?"

"Yes, and I don't know how to handle it".


	7. Chapter 7

Steve went home at Catherine's request. When he came home, he found her nervous.

"Cath, what happened to Ethan? Where is he?"

"Sorry to interrupt you at work, Steve. I don't know what I'm going to do".

"Start at the beginning, Catherine. What happened?"

"Ethan was saying to his school friends that you arrests bad men, and Charlie told the boys that you weren't Ethan's father, that he was adopted. The boys then humiliated him, they called him a liar, and they said I found him in the trash. I can't accept anyone doing this to him", Catherine said with tears in her eyes.

Steve passed his hands through his hair, and his face. "Cath... This is... I have no words. I don't understand, Charlie's a good kid. How could he do that to Ethan? They're friends!"

"It's not Charlie's fault, Steve. It's Danny's fault, because he wants to rule you, your life, your family. My son is devastated". The tears ran down Catherine's face.

"Calm down Cath, you can't get nervous that way. That's not good for you and for the baby", Steve said, taking Catherine to the couch. "Where's Ethan?"

"He fell asleep, after crying a lot. I knew one day I'd have to tell him everything, but I didn't think it would be now. I'm not ready, Steve. Especially now that we're going to have a baby, I don't want him to feel despised or that he thinks we don't love him", Catherine said.

"Hey, look at me: we're not going to tell him anything. I'm going to talk to him, and we're going to change him from school. I'm not going to let him go through this again. Ok?"

"Ok", Catherine said, but she was sad.

Steve went into Ethan's room. He was still asleep. Steve sat on Ethan's bed and moved the boy's hair. Ethan woke up when he felt Steve's hand on his head. Ethan looked at Steve, but he didn't say anything.

"Hey, son. You want to talk to dad?" Steve asked.

Ethan shook his head saying yes.

"So tell me, son".

"Charlie says you're not my father, and the boys said that mommy found me in the trash", Ethan said, and the tears fell again.

"Do you trust me, Ethan? Do you trust Dad?"

Ethan shook his head, saying yes.

Then, you know that mommy and I love you very much, and I'm your daddy yes. Catherine is your mommy, and what the boys said, it doesn't matter. Do you love Dad?" Steve asked.

"I love you, Daddy".

"Do you love Mom?" Steve asked again.

"I love my mommy".

"So, that's what matter, you understand me? You're my son and I love you, and no one found you in the trash. Give Daddy a hug".

Ethan hugged Steve and Steve gave a kiss on his forehead.

"Daddy, I don't want to go to school anymore".

"Mommy and I are going to put you in another school, and you're going to meet new friends and that's going to be cool", Steve said.

"Ok", Ethan said, putting his head on Steve's shoulder.

"Now do you want to go swim with dad?"

"Yes, daddy. Is Eddie going too?"

"Sure, son. Let's change our clothes, and you can choose a place you want to go after we swim".

" I want go to the Rainbow", Ethan answered.

"Great son, your mom will like it too".

Steve came down the stairs with Ethan in his lap. Catherine was in the living room, still nervous.

"Cath, it's all right. We're going swim, are you coming with us? Then we'll go to Rainbow", Steve said.

"Come on, mommy!" Said Ethan.

"Of course I do, my loves". Catherine said, smiling relieved that Steve had circumvented the problem.

Ethan was playing in the sand after swim with Steve and Eddie, and Catherine and Steve were sitting in the chairs.

"It's so good watch him play happy. You did it, Steve. I did so much in the Navy and the CIA, but I couldn't handle it. Thanks", Catherine said.

"You owe me", Steve tell her.

"It's all right, I'll pay for the Rainbow", she replied.

"You're not going to get off that easy! Sit here on my lap".

Catherine sat on Steve's lap, and put her arms around his neck.

" Did I mention that you look very sexy in that bikini?" Steve said in low voice.

"Really?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, and today you're going to take me to heaven, I want to see the sunrise", Steve said and kissed her.

"Staying awake all night isn't good for your health, commander".

"It's good if you stay awake with me, Lieutenant".

Then they went to Rainbow as Steve promised and Ethan had fun.

...

Steve was proud to see his son graduate from the Naval Academy.

"Catherine, stop crying. You should be proud of him", Steve told her.

And I'm proud of him, Steve . But he'll spend a lot of time away from us, now I know how my mother suffered when I joined the Navy", Catherine said.

"But unlike me, he can come home on the vacation, and we'll always be waiting for him with open arms", Steve said remembering the time when he couldn't come home.

"We're going to miss him a lot, isn't true, daughters?" Catherine asked the girls.

"Yes mommy, I love my brother", the youngest daughter answered.

"Of course, mom. Who am I going to fight, who am I going to compete with in swimming and surfing? With Ethan far away, there is no one better than me", the middle daughter said, and hugged Catherine.

"Our daughter is so modest, Cath", Steve said smiling.

"She's just like you, Steve", Catherine replied.

Steve smiled when they called the class speaker: Ethan Rollins Mcgarrett!

"Steve! Wake up!"

Steve woke up. He was sleeping on the couch.

"Go to sleep in bed. Why did you have a silly smile? Were you dreaming? I hope it's not with the ex girlfriend", Catherine said, highlighting the last word.

"Of course not, Cath! Where did you get that thought from? Come here, you jealous girl!" Steve said, catching Catherine. "I don't need anyone else if I have you", Steve said, and kissed her eagerly.

"Calm down, Steve. I need to breathe", Catherine said.

"Is Ethan sleeping?" Steve asked.

"Yes".

"So let's go to the bedroom, you know you owe me".

"Come on, sailor".

Some hours later...

"Steve, I need to get some sleep".

"No, Cath. I want more".

"Still today I need to find a new school for Ethan, and I also need to find a doctor to start my prenatal care. I'm going to take a shower, Sailor", Catherine said, and rose from the bed.

"I'll go with you".

"You're insatiable today", Catherine replied.

"It's your fault, Lieutenant", Steve said, and smiled.

After several minutes Catherine comes out of the shower, followed by Steve.

" I'll let you sleep. I go along with you to school, because I want to evaluate if the school is safe to Ethan. I go to the doctor with you, because I want to know how is my baby".

"It's all right. I always want you by my side", Catherine said.

Steve and Catherine decided on the fourth school they visited.

"Catherine, do you remember that it was at this school, that the Roller Derby skater was a teacher? That case you disguised yourself as a skater".

"How could I forget Steve? It was on that day that you almost finished everything with me", Catherine said.

"I was really annoyed with you, and I didn't know what to do, but this is past", Steve said.

"Did you like this school, son?" Steve asked Ethan.

"I liked it, daddy".

"Now we go to the doctor with mommy, Ok?"

"Ok, daddy", Ethan answered.

Catherine had the first medical appointment with the doctor. He prescribed prenatal vitamins and marked the first ultrasound for next week.

Steve took Catherine and Ethan home and went to headquarters. When he arrived at the Palace the team wasn't there, except Jerry.

"Good afternoon, Jerry. Did we have a case?" Steve asked Jerry.

"Yes, but it has already been resolved, and they're on their way to Headquarters".

"All right, I'm at my office".

Half an hour later, the team arrived at headquarters, and Danny went to Steve's office.

"Hey, Steve".

"Hey, Danny".

We had a case to solve today, and we need HPD help because you weren't there.

"I had a family problem to solve and I went to the doctor with Catherinre".

"Catherine is very dependent on you now", Danny said sarcastically.

"Do you know who caused my family problem? What did you talk to Charlie yesterday? Did he tell you that he told my son that I wasn't his father, and that the boys in the class mocked Ethan saying he was found in the trash?" Steve said annoyed.

"Are you saying it's Charlie's fault?", Danny said, and he was also angry.

"No! It's your fault! You shouldn't have said anything to Charlie. Me and Catherine had to change Ethan from school! Can you imagine how he felt about it?", Steve said pounding on the table.

Tani and Junior looked at each other in amazement.

Don't go there! They understand each other, believe me", Lou said.

"I didn't do it on purpose, Steve. Charlie asked me and I didn't lie to him, and Charlie is going to apologize to the boy", Danny told Steve.

"The boy has a name, Danny. And No, I don't want Charlie apologize, I want Ethan to forget the humiliation he's been through. Please leave me alone", Steve asked Danny.

"Ok".

Steve spent the rest of the day upset in his office. At the end of the day Lou knocked on the door.

"Come in, Lou".

"Hey, man! Everyone has already left".

"Lou, I'm so sorry that you and the others have witnessed my argument with Danny".

"All right, Steve. You have your reasons", Lou said.

"You know what hurt me ? I love Grace and Charlie. If he doesn't like my son, he has to at least respect him".

Steve's phone rang.

"Hey, Cath".

"It's me, daddy".

"Ethan? Does Mom know you're messing with the phone?"

"Yes, daddy. Are you coming home?"

"Yes, son. I'm leaving work now, and I'll be home in twenty minutes. Bye, son". Steve said, and smiled.

"A short time ago, I had no one waiting for me at home, Lou, and I have it today. That's really good, and makes me very happy", Steve told Lou.

"So let's go, man! Let's go home to see our boys".


	8. Chapter 8

When Steve got home, Catherine and Ethan were waiting for him at the gate, and Catherine welcomed him with a broad smile.

"Hey. Ethan wanted to wait for you at the gate".

Steve kissed her.

"It's so good to get home and be greeted with this wonderful smile", Steve told Catherine.

"What about you, son? Give me a hug", Steve said opening his arms to Ethan. Ethan hugged Steve and kissed his cheek.

They entered the house when Steve remembered that he had bought candy for Ethan.

I brought some candy, but I forgot them in the car, let's go get them".

"Candy before dinner, Steve?" Catherine said.

"Only today, he asked me", Steve told Catherine.

"It's all right, but Just today", Catherine replied.

"Thank you, mommy", Ethan said, smiling.

Steve and Ethan went to the car to get the candies. "So, son, did you liked it?" Steve asked.

Yes, daddy!"

"That's nice, but I cann't always buy, okay? Your mother doesn't like it because it is bad for the teeth".

"I understood, daddy".

"Are you getting ready to go to the new school tomorrow?" Steve asked.

"Are you going to take me, daddy?"

"Do you want me to take you?"

"Yes, you and mommy", Ethan replied.

"I'll take you, okay?"

Ethan shook his head saying yes.

"Son, I want to ask you something", Steve told Ethan.

"What, daddy?"

"Don't tell your new friends that I'm arresting the bad guys, this is our secret. OK?"

"OK".

"Good boy", Steve said shaking Ethan's hair.

"Why did you take so long?" Catherine asked when they came home.

"We were talking man to man", Ethan said.

"Man to man, son?" Catherine was laughing.

"Smart boy", Steve said.

"Can I serve dinner?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, Cath. Do you want some help?"

"Yes, I always want your help", she replied.

Steve, Catherine, and Ethan had dinner. After dinner Catherine took Ethan to brush teeth and Steve fed Eddie.

After brushing his teeth, Ethan entered Steve and Catherine's room.

"Daddy, I came to say good night".

"Come here, son". Steve said, hugging Ethan. "Have a good night, sleep well, and don't forget I love you".

"I love you too, daddy. Mommy's going to tell me a story".

"So go to your bedroom, she's waiting for you", Steve told Ethan.

After Ethan slept, Catherine went to the bedroom.

"Ethan Did take a long time to sleep, Cath?"

"Yes, he's anxious, I think it's the new school. Aren't you going to tell me what the man-to-man conversation was?"

"It was nothing. I simply asked him not to tell his new friends that I'm arresting people. It's better this way, we don't know what's in people's hearts, and I want him to be safe".

"Me too", Catherine said.

"And you? How are you feeling?" Steve asked.

"I'm fine. If it wasn't the exams, I wouldn't even believe that I'm pregnant. I don't feel anything, but I think it's best than put all the food for out. And you? How was your day?" Catherine asked as she laid her head on Steve's breast.

"Do you believe Danny complained that I wasn't there in the morning? How many times did he lose the work to go to Jersey and I didn't say anything? I tried not to say anything, but I couldn't, and we arguing again".

"I understand if he doesn't like me anymore, Steve. I really understand, but Ethan? What can he have against a child? Ethan is such a sweet and obedient child", Catherine said.

"I don't know, Cath, I really don't know. I love Grace and Charlie, and I expected reciprocity", Steve said.

"But now, forget it and relax. You need to sleep.

"Yes, i need it", Steve agreed.

"Steve, don't you have to go to the doctor regularly? I haven't seen you go to the doctor since I come back".

"I lost my last appointment, but I'll come next time, Cath".

"When you go, I'll go with you".

Steve just nodded. "Cath, don't you miss work, action?"

" I'd be lying if I said no, but now I'm mother. Ethan and the baby are my priority, and I can't risk being shot all the time like I used to".

"I was thinking about that. Don't you want to work part time in the Task Force just to work on the paperwork? Just when Ethan is at school, and when the baby is born, you can work with the paperwork at home. What do you think?" Steve told Catherine.

"I don't know if the team would agree, especially Danny".

"You'll only be paid for part time. They can't complain because none of them likes to work with the paperwork, and besides that I'm the boss", Steve said smiling at her.

"My boss! You're in charge of my heart", Catherine said smiling, and Steve kissed her.

Do you really need help, or are you afraid that I'll do like Doris? Do you think I'll leave the kids with you? Or worse, that I'm leaving and taking the children with me?" Catherine asked him.

"That would be my death, Catherine".

"There's no possibility of that happening, Steve. Let's grow old together, and you're not getting rid of me anymore".

"Cath, I'll not lie to you, I have to say that . Sometimes I get insecure. But I really need help and I can't trust Jerry with the paperwork. And what I most want is to grow old with you", Steve told her.

" If it not to create problems with the team, I accept. Just tell me when to start"

"Thank you my love", Steve said.

Steve was stroking Catherine's arm until she fell asleep. Some time later, Steve also fell asleep with the love of his life in his arms.

The next morning...

"Ethan, wake up. It's time to get ready for school, my love".

"Good morning, Mommy".

"Good morning, love".

Catherine dressed Ethan to school, prepared breakfast and got dressed to go with Steve to the headquarters.

Steve awoke early as usual, swam and right after was dressed to take Ethan to the new school as he promised.

"Morning, daddy!"

"Morning, son. Are you ready? Have you had your breakfast?" Steve asked.

"Yes, daddy".

"Catherine! Let's go!" Steve said aloud.

"I'm coming, wait just a minute" Catherine replied.

"Let's go! I'm ready to go", Catherine said, down the stairs.

When they got to school, Ethan didn't come down from the car.

"What is it, son?" Catherine asked.

"Mommy, will they like me?"

That question broke Catherine's heart. Steve realized that Catherine was on the verge of tears and intervened.

"Of course they'll like you, my son. Who wouldn't like a wonderful boy like you? You're very special. Do you want me to take you to the classroom?" Steve told Ethan.

"Yes, daddy".

"So give Mommy a kiss and let's go".

Ethan hugged and kissed Catherine. "Bye, mommy".

"Bye. I love you my dear", Catherine told Ethan.

"I love you too", Ethan replied.

Ethan held Steve's hand and went with him. Catherine just watched her son go with his head down. Steve took him to the classroom, left him with his teacher and came back. They got into Steve's car.

"Catherine, don't be like that. He's going to be all right, It may take a few days, but he will adapt".

"He's not happy, Steve. I know my son, and I hate Danny for what he did to Ethan".

"Catherine, don't be upset. It's not good for baby".

"He doesn't deserve this" Catherine said with the tears rolling down her face.

"Do you want to go home? How are you going to work with Danny that way?"

"I'm professional, Steve".

Steve and Catherine arrived before everyone at headquarters. Steve waited for everyone to arrive to announce Catherine how the new team member. The team was coming in slowly. The last one to arrive was Danny.

"Good morning, are we having a meeting today?" Danny asked.

"Good morning. Yes, I was hoping everyone arrive to say that from today Catherine will work a half-time with us. She'll take care of all the paperwork, including the reports to the governor", Steve said.

"But you're going to ask the governor for more resources? And we don't have any other offices available either".

Catherine felt all of Danny's hostility.

"That won't be necessary. I have full autonomy to choose my team and you know it. Catherine's going to get half her paycheck because she's going to be working half-time, I'm not being unfair to anyone. And as for the office, she's going to use mine. Does anyone have any more questions?"

"It'll be nice to have another woman on the team", Tani told Catherine .

"Thank you, Tani".

"Well, if nobody has anything to say, let's get to work. Duke already called us 20 minutes ago", Steve told team.

Catherine followed Steve to his office.

"Don't mind Danny, Cath. You're welcome here, you know".

"I don't care about that, Steve. Nothing is worse than what he did to my son".

"I know. I gotta go, you okay?'

"I'm fine. Be safe", Catherine told Steve.

"For you, always", Steve said, kissing her softly.

Catherine worked on the paperwork and was already getting ready to leave when Steve arrived.

"Cath, the governor is charging me a report on a case we had a month ago. I'm sure I asked Danny to do it and send it. But, anyway, I don't want to stress myself. Please, Can you make the report and send it today?"

"Sure, but I have to pick up Ethan at school", Catherine replied.

"I'll pick him up at school", Steve said.

"All right, no problem. Give me the file and summarize the case for me".

After a while, Steve arrived bringing Ethan and the lunch.

"Hey, my love. How was at school?"

"Mommy, I met a friend and her name is Carol".

"Really, my love? Oh, that's great", Catherine said, kissing Ethan.

Steve smiled. "He came talking about her from school to here".

"I think I'm jealous", Catherine said, smiling.

"Stop the work for lunch, Cath".

"OK. Will you have lunch with us?" Catherine asked.

"Yes. Shrimp with garlic for you and Ethan", Steve said.

"And for you?" She asked.

"The same, but in less quantity. I'm going to have some more salad".

"I didn't know you eat so much salad now", she told him.

"I'm trying to lead a healthier life, so maybe I can avoid..."

"What? Avoid what?", Catherine asked

"The cancer, Catherine. You know that's a possibility".

No! It's not going to happen, I'm going to take care of you. When I get out of here, I'm going to go to the market and buy ingredients for all kinds of salad".

Steve took the hands of Catherine and smiled.

"You're not going through anything else by yourself, I'm here now", Catherine said.

"I know. I really want to see our son at the Naval Academy", Steve said.

"Steve... we talked about this".

"I know. Only if he wants t, Don't influence him", Steve said, repeating the words of Catherine.

"Yes", she said.

"And I also want to dance with my daughter in her 15th birthday", Steve said.

"You really think it's going to be a girl?", Catherine asked.

"I'm sure! I even had a dream about her. She was with us at Ethan's graduation at the Naval school, and we had one more daughter, smaller".

"What's a naval school, daddy?" Ethan asked Steve.

"Nothing you need to know now, son", Catherine said.

"I don't want to lose growth of the kids, Catherine . I want to live many years with you".

"And we're going to do this, Steve. We're going to see them grow up, get married and have kids. Ok? I'm going to take care of you".

"I've told you how much I love you today?" Steve asked.

"No" Catherine replied.

"Today, very much more than yesterday".


	9. Chapter 9

After lunch Steve was sitting on the couch in his office playing with Ethan, and Catherine was making the report that Steve had asked for.

Lou knocked on the door. "Steve, you need to see this".

Steve stood up and went to the smart table.

Steve went back to the office to talk to Catherine. "Cath, we just got a tip about a pending case, I'm going with the team. Keep the car keys and I'll find a way to get home".

"Ok, be safe, sailor".

Steve kissed her.

"Bye son", Steve said, kissing Ethan on the head and then came out.

Ethan ran to the office door. "Bye, daddy. I love you".

"I love you too, son", Steve said smiling.

"He's so cute", Tani said.

"Come on, guys". Steve told his team.

Catherine finished the report and sent it to the governor. She had a thought and went to Jerry, who was at the smart table.

"Jerry, did Steve check the HPD report before he left?"

"I don't know, Catherine".

"Call Duke, and update me on the case, Jerry".

"Ok", Jerry replied.

The team arrived at the site of the complaint, which was a shed deactivated. They entered with care but were surprised by the bandits and Danny was captured.

"Look at him: a haole. I heard you were looking for me. I'm here now and I really want to pull the trigger", one of the bandits said, pointing the gun at Danny.

"You don't want to do this", Steve said.

"Who are you to tell me what I want or not to do?"

"Catherine, you're right. HPD hasn't received any complaints about this case", Jerry said.

"Jerry, I need a vest and a gun, and I also need you to take care of Ethan".

"Taking care of the chief's son is a lot of responsibility, he's not going to forgive me if anything happens to his son", Jerry said worried.

" Ethan's a good boy, he isn't going to give you problem", Catherine said.

Catherine went to Ethan. "My love, Mom's going to need to leave and Jerry's going to take care of you for me. I won't be long".

"I can't go with you, mommy?"

"No, love. It's dangerous, and I need you to stay here. You do this for me?"

"Yes mommy", Ethan said, hugging her.

"Great. I love you, my Prince !"

Steve and the team were a dead end, he regretted having left the sede with the team without checking before.

Catherine, in the building across the street, watched the scene. Danny had a gun pointed at him, and Steve, Lou, Tani and Júnior pointed their guns at four other men and vice versa.

"Kono, why aren't you here right now?" Catherine thought while pointing the gun at the man who pointed the gun at Danny. The moods seemed to be exalted, and Catherine had a decision to make. She breathed deep.

Steve was afraid that Júnior would take the initiative and shoot, he was also afraid to look at Júnior because Júnior could understand this look as a permit. He didn't know what to do, despite the things Danny had done lately.. he was still your best friend.

They didn't understand when the man who pointed the gun at Danny's head fell down, taking Danny too to the ground. Steve, Lou, Junior and Tani got the other four.

Steve ran to Danny.

"Am I dead?" Danny asked.

"No! Get up, you're doing great", Steve said.

"Who shot him?" Asked Tani.

"It wasn't me", Steve said.

"Neither did I", Lou said.

Junior just shook his head negatively

"It was me!" Catherine said, entering the shed.

"Catherine? What are you doing here?" Steve asked.

"I'm working overtime", Catherine replied.

"Wait a minute, Catherine. Don't tell me you left Ethan with Jerry?"

"I did, Steve. Why?" Catherine asked worried.

"I was just joking", Steve said, smiling.

" Will you be long?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, Catherine. Take the car, get Ethan and go home , I'll see you later". Steve kissed her. "Thank you, I don't know what I'd do without you", he said, hugging her.

Steve came home at night and Catherine was waiting him for dinner.

"Hey, why did you take too long today?

"This case was complicated, Cath. I was crazy to come home", Steve said as he hugged her.

"Where's our boy?"

"He's in the shower. Now he wants to take a shower by himself, he's getting independent. You see what a girl can do? My son is only four years old and she's already taking him away from me", Catherine said.

Steve smiled. "You're kidding, right? Aren't you jealous of a little girl?"

"What if I'm? The son is mine and I always bathed him".

Steve can't contain a laugh.

"Stop laughing, Steve. I am talking serious, and I want to see when the gate is full of boys looking for our daughter".

"That's not funny at all", Steve said.

"You see how is this not funny?" Catherine told Steve.

"How long has he been in the shower?" Steve asked.

"It's been a while, go see him. He's here in the downstairs bathroom".

"Ethan?" Steve said knocking at the door.

"I'm taking a shower, daddy!"

"I can enter? " Steve asked.

"Yes", Ethan replied.

Steve found Ethan full of soap, from head to toe.

"Son, you need to get all that soap out. You've been bathing for a long time! Let me help you, OK?"

"Yes daddy" .

Steve helped him finish the shower and dressed him, and then took Ethan to Catherine, who was on the couch watching television.

"He's clean", Steve told Catherine.

"Come here my love" Catherine said, opening her arms.

Ethan hugged her and Catherine kissed him.

"My boy is so fragrant", Catherine said tickling him, and Ethan was laughing.

"Cath, now I'm going to take a shower. I'll be right back for dinner", Steve said.

"Alright, love", she said.

When Steve came down, Catherine served dinner.

"Wow! This salad looks great", Steve said.

"Didn't I say I'd make your salad every day?"

"Yes. And you, the woman of my life, also said that would take care of me. Does this cover all areas of my life?"

"Yes, all that I can do. Why?" Catherine asked.

"Because tonight I'm going to need special care".

Catherine smiled.

After dinner, Steve helped Ethan with the homework and Catherine cleaned the kitchen.

After teaching Ethan his homework, Steve put him in bed. "Daddy , can you tell me a story?" Ethan asked Steve.

"Of course, son. Go and kiss mommy, and give goodnight.

"Mommy , goodnight", Ethan said, hugging Catherine.

"Goodnight my love. Sleep well", Catherine said, kissing the boy.

Steve put Ethan to sleep and then went to his room. Catherine was already waiting for Steve. She was wearing white lingerie.

"I was waiting to take care of my patient", Catherine said smiling.

"It's new?" Steve said referring to the lingerie.

"Yes, I bought it today".

"I'm in desperate need of a massage, Lieutenant ", Steve said lying on the bed.

Catherine sat on Steve's back . "You're the boss, Commander".

The next day Steve took Ethan to school and went to headquarters. Catherine left later from home and went to the headquarters in her car.

When Catherine arrived Steve wasn't there.

"Lou, Steve hasn't come yet?" Catherine asked, worried.

He arrived and left again, but he said it wouldn't be long", Lou replied.

"OK , thank you", Catherine said and went to Steve's office and began her work.

Danny walked into Steve's office without knocking.

"Good morning Danny. Do you need something?", Catherine asked.

"I have a question", Danny said.

"What?" Catherine asked.

"Yesterday, did you want to shoot that man or did you really wanted to shoot me? Because the mistake was grotesque. You hit him, but you shot too close to my head.

"Of course not, Danny. I'm not Kono, I'm not an elite sniper, but I did my best. Why do you think I wanted to shoot you?"

"Your best almost kill me".

"Well Danny, I think you're being ungrateful, but if you have any complaints to make, you can talk to my boss".

"Very convenient for you because you sleeps with the boss. Actually, you think you're very smart, don't you? Did you know that I heard from Steve's own mouth that he would be an idiot if he would take you back?"

"What's your problem, Danny? Why you want hurt me?"

"My problem is that you broke my best friend's heart and made him look like a fool to everyone who knows you two", Danny said.

"That doesn't concern you, Danny", Catherine said upset.

"But you come back and bring a kid into his life. And Steve, being in need of affection, accepted you with the puppy of terrorist".

Catherine rose angrily and slapped Danny, and Steve was coming in at that moment.

"Never open your mouth again to speak ill of my son! ".

"Danny, Catherine! What's going on here?" Steve asked.

"This crazy woman, that you call wife, slapped me in the face", Danny said, angry.

"Because you said something to her, she wouldn't do it for nothing", Steve told Danny.

"He called Ethan of terrorist, he hates our son, Steve. I'll not let him offend my son again. Who does he think he is?" Catherine said, nervous.

"Danny, go to your office. Now!" Steve said.

Danny left the office slamming the door.

"Catherine, calm down".

"How can I calm down, Steve? He came here just to offend me", Catherine said. She had tears in her eyes.

He ran his hands over his face."You can't slap people in the workplace, my love. You understand?"

"Are you doubting me, Steve? Are you defending him?" Catherine removed the ring Steve had given her. "Marry with him then". She said taking her purse and walking out.

"Catherine, stop it. Come back here!" Steve told her.

Catherine left and didn't look back. She went to get Ethan at school and then went home.

"Steve, we have a case but I can resolve it if you want. I think you should go after her", Lou said.

'Okay, Lou. Take Tani, Junior, take Danny too. Steve said in bewilderment.

Catherine came home with Ethan and started taking clothes out of the closet. She handed Ethan a purse. "Ethan, put your toys here".

"Why Mommy?"

"We're going to our house".

"What about daddy?" Ethan asked.

"Let's just us, son. Do what I'm asking you, please".

Steve came home and found Ethan putting the toys in his bag and the boy was crying silently.

"Son, what are you doing?" Steve asked.

"Mommy wants the toys in this bag. She said we're going to our house but I don't want to go without you, daddy".

"Mommy's nervous, son. I'll talk to her and everything will be fine. Let's keep your toys in place again", Steve said, kissing his forehead.

Steve took Ethan's toys out of bag and put it in their place again. After he went to the bedroom where Catherine was putting the clothes in her suitcase.

"Hey, Cath. What are you doing?" He asked softly.

"I'm leaving! Me and my son", Catherine said upset.

" No, you're not leaving. I went to pick up Ethan's papers this morning and now he has father and mother. Now he's a McGarrett and you'll not get him out of me, please stop! " Steve said, taking the clothes out of her suitcase and putting it in the closet again.

Steve looked at Catherine.

"I love you and I can't live without you, wiithout my children", Steve told her.

Catherine felt something watering her legs and she looked down. Steve looked too. "Catherine, you're bleeding".


	10. Chapter 10

Oh, no! My baby! Catherine told Steve.

"Let's go to the hospital, Catherine. Now!"

Steve took her purse, took Cathetine in his lap and walked down the stairs. Ethan was in the room.

"Ethan, get the car key on the table!"

Ethan ran up to the table and took the key

"Here's the key, daddy!" Ethan said, bringing the key to Steve.

"Come on son, let's take mom to the hospital".

They arrived at the hospital and Catherine was taken to the emergency room. Steve stayed with Ethan waiting for news of her. "If Catherine loses our baby she'll never forgive me", Steve thought.

Ethan took Steve's hand as if to comfort him.

"You really are very special, my son. That's why Catherine loves you so much", Steve said hugging Ethan.

Some time later, the doctor arrived to give news of Catherine. "Commander, unfortunately she lost the baby and we had to do a curettage. We's going to need to spend the night watching her, but If all is well, she can go home tomorrow".

Steve's world crashed.

"Can we see her, doctor?"

"Commander, small children can't move around the hospital".

I'm responsible for this, doctor", Steve said.

"I'll talk to the social worker", the doctor told Steve.

"Thank you", Steve replied.

Some time later the doctor returns. "Commander, he'll be able to see her just for ten minutes".

"Thank you for your help", Steve told doctor.

Steve and Ethan entered Catherine's room. She was lying with her face facing the window and was crying.

"Mommy!"

Catherine turned away for Ethan wiping away her tears.

"Mommy , don't cry. Is it hurting?" Ethan asked innocently.

"Yes, son. It hurt a lot", Catherine told Ethan.

Ethan hugged her tightly. "I love you and I'll take care of you, mommy".

"Thank you, son. I love you too", Catherine said, hugging and kissing him.

"Cath, I'm so sorry. There's nothing I wanted more than our baby, forgive me".

"It wasn't your fault, Steve. The doctor said he had stopped progressing for at least two days. It wasn't meant to be, but I'm very sad".

"I know my love. I know, I am too".

Ethan was hugging Catherine.

"The doctor only allowed Ethan to stay for ten minutes. I can ask Jerry to stay with him and I'll stay with you", Steve told Catherine.

"No, take him home. You stay with him and you can back tomorrow, I will be sad but well".

"Are you sure? I didn't want you to be alone", Steve told her.

"I want to be alone. Please", Catherine asked.

"It's all right", Steve replied.

"You go home with daddy, son. Tomorrow mommy's going home", Catherine told Ethan.

"Are we still moving from home? I don't want to go without my daddy, mommy".

"No, my prince. Give me a kiss", Catherine asked Ethan. "Now go whit your daddy!"

"Bye Cath, I love you", Steve said kissing her.

"Bye Steve".

Steve was annoyed that she hadn't said she loved him too. His phone rang and It was Lou.

"Hey, man. It's all right?" Lou asked.

"Catherine lost the baby, Lou".

"I'm sorry, Steve".

"Thank you, Lou. Were you able to solve the case?"

"No, we're still investigating".

"Can you handle it by tomorrow? I'm going home with my son and Catherine is in the hospital", Steve told Lou.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of it".

"Ok, Lou. Bye".

Steve and Ethan went home.

"Hey, Eddie", Ethan said when Eddie came running.

"Dad, me and Eddie want to eat pancakes", Ethan said.

"Is that true, Eddie?"

Eddie barked wagging his tail.

"You saw, Daddy? Eddie said yes".

"All right, let's make pancakes smart boy".

After dinner, Steve put Ethan to bed and went to clean the kitchen when the door bell rang.

Steve opened the door. "Danny? This isn't a good time".

"I just wanted to apologize, Steve".

"It's not for me that you have to apologize, Danny. You went overboard with Catherine, and It"s to her that you owe excuses, to her and to my son".

"Let me talk to her then", Danny said.

"She lost the baby and is in the hospital, Danny. We didn't even have a chance to know if it was a boy or a girl. I want to be alone".

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow".

"Catherine, in the hospital, cried a lot. She had made so many plans for the future with the baby. She was upset about Steve because he didn't defend her from Danny. But she couldn't blame him for the loss of the baby, because she knew that he was as happy with the baby as she".

Steve also cried for the loss of his baby, in the dark of his room.

"Daddy!"

Steve woke up with Ethan calling him.

"Hey son".

"I'm not going to school?"

Steve got up, looked at the time. "Son, we have fifteen minutes to get to school! Come on, let's dress the uniform. Mom will not like it if you miss class".

Steve dressed Ethan quickly and dressed too. "We'll not have time for breakfast, son".

"Mommy bought cookies, daddy. Can I eat them?".

"Of Course, let me get them".

Steve took the cookies and handed them to Ethan.

"Thanks daddy!".

"You're welcome, son" Steve said taking the car keys.

When Ethan got in the car, Eddie came running and got in too.

Steve smiled. "You want to go too, don't you, friend? Come on guys!"

Steve left Ethan at school and thought about going to headquarters, but he gave up. He was waiting for Catherine's call to pick her up at the hospital and he decided to go home, leave everything ready for when she arrived.

Steve was cleaning the room when Catherine called and he left then to bring her home. Catherine was ready, just waiting for Steve.

Steve arrived at the hospital in few minutes. "Hey Cath", Steve said hugging her.

Catherine hugged him too. "Hey, let's go home".

Eddie was sitting in the front seat of Steve's car.

"Hey, Eddie! You are in my spot", Catherine said.

Eddie barked as if making a small protest and went to the backseat.

"Good boy!" Catherine said.

They got home and Catherine sat down on the couch.

"Steve!", she called him.

"I'm here, Cath".

"Sit here next me", Catherine said.

Steve sat down. "Talk Cath".

"I'm sorry for saying I were leaving yesterday. I was very nervous and I made you and Ethan suffer".

"Yes, you did".

"I'll couldn't get out that door, no longer. You and Ethan are the most important people I have in my life. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive", Steve said kissing her head. "But don't do that anymore cause Ethan was desperate, and me too".

"OK", Catherine replied.

"Great", Steve said.

"Steve, I don't know if I can get you another baby, I'm not that young anymore".

"Of course you'll, Catherine. And if we can't naturally, there are other means. Don't worry about it", Steve said hugging her again.

Catherine just nodded. "I'm feeling very empty, Steve".

"It's going to pass, Cath. It's going to pass" Steve said, stroking her back. "What do you want me to do with Danny?"

"Would you send him away if I asked?"

"Yes I would. But with a very sad heart", Steve replied.

"I don't want you to do anything. I just reserve the right to not want him to come here in our house or that he comes near my son. I'm not a vengeful person, and I know Grace and Charlie need him around".

"I didn't expect less from you. I know you have a huge heart, that you are kind, caring. That's why I love you".

"I love you too", Catherine said and then kissed him. "Yesterday you said you took Ethan's papers. How did you get it so fast? That takes months, Steve".

"Let's say I asked for some favors", he replied.

"But is the document legitimate?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, they are legitimate. I just jumped a few steps and now we have our little McGarrett".

"Rollins McGarrett!" Catherine said.

"Yeah", Steve said kissing her with all the love and affection she deserves.

Three months passed. Steve and Catherine were overcoming the loss of the baby. Catherine returned to work with the team, despite being upset with Danny, and Ethan was happy at the new school.

Steve was in his office in the afternoon, and Catherine had already gone home. Lou knocked on the door.

"Come in, Lou" Steve said.

"Dude, did you see the new palace official?"

"No, Lou. Why?" Steve asked.

"She's Gorgeous!", Lou said.

"What is it? What about Renee?" Steve asked.

"One thing has nothing to do with the other, man".

" This is wrong, you have to respect her", Steve told Lou.

"But I'm respecting, Steve. I'm just looking".

"She may be very beautiful, but I only have eyes for my Catherine. I'm faithful".

Danny also walked into Steve's office.

"Have you guys seen the new Palace official?"

"I saw", Lou said.

"I haven't seen and I'm not interested", Steve said. "Let's work!"

As they were leaving the Palace, the new official introduced herself to them. "Nice to meet you, I'm Alana".

She shook Danny and Lou's hand. And she squeezed Steve's hand a long time.

Steve got rid of her handshake.

"What woman! And she was interested in you, Steve" Danny said after they left the headquarters.

"You're crazy, Danny. I have Catherine and I don't need anyone else".

But Alana really took an interest in him. At the end of the day when Steve was at the office, getting ready to go home, she went to him.

"Commander McGarrett?"

"May I help?" Steve asked with a serious face.

"I'd like to know if you want to go out for a drink", Alana told him.

Steve was really bothered by her harassment.

"No, thank you. My wife and son are waiting for me", Steve told Alana. He would never trade his family for her.

"Maybe a next time then", she said.

"No. Invite another person", Steve said and indicated the exit door to her.

But she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Steve went home and found Catherine and Ethan on the beach.

"Hey", Catherine said coming out of the water.

"Hey my mermaid", Steve said kissing her.

Ethan came running too and Steve caught him in his lap.

"Daddy!"

"Hey my little fish. How was the school?" Steve asked.

"It was nice, daddy" Ethan replied.

"Let's go inside", Catherine said.

Steve helped Ethan with the homework and then they had dinner. After that, Steve put Ethan to sleep because he liked being a present father. Some time later Catherine entered Ethan's bedroom and they were both asleep.

"Steve! Steve!" Catherine called him.

"What?"

"Come sleep in our bed" Catherine told him.

Steve got up and went to his room with Catherine.

"What aren't you telling me, Steve? You look worried ", Catherine said.

"You always know, don't you?" Steve said.

"I feel there is something disturbing you", she said.

"Today a new employee arrived at the Palace. Do you believe she had the audacity to ask me out?"

"What?" Catherine said, putting her hands on her hips.

"She literally harassed me. I'm telling you, so no one will gossip for you later".

"What a tramp woman!"

"Calm down, Cath! With me she'll not get anything".

"I'm calm, Steve. I just want to punch her".


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, Catherine would go to headquarters with Steve. She was dressing when Ethan came into her bedroom.

"Is Mommy pretty, son?"

"Yes, Mama. You're very pretty", Ethan told her.

"Thank you my love".

"Cath, are you ready? Ethan will be late if you take too long" Steve said entering the bedroom.

"Wow! Where do you think you're going?" Steve asked.

"Why? am I not pretty?" Catherine asked him.

"Yes, you are very beautiful for those who will work" Steve said.

"Daddy , mommy is wonderful" Ethan said.

Steve smiled. "You're smart, son".

Steve and Catherine left Ethan at school.

"Good class, my love. Mommy loves you" Catherine said, and hugged Ethan.

"Bye, daddy!"

"Bye, son. Behave in the classroom" Steve said messing around with Ethan's hair.

After Ethan went into school, Steve and Catherine got in the car to go to headquarters.

"So you're not going to tell me the reason for the overproduction?" Steve asked.

"It's for that woman to know that you're very well engaged" Catherine told him.

"Cath, you don't have to worry about this woman or any other woman".

"I have to take care of what's mine, Steve" Catherine replied.

A few minutes later...

"Good morning!" Steve said when they got to headquarters.

"Good morning Boss", Tani said. "Wow, Catherine! you look beautiful!"

"Thank you, Tani", Catherine told her.

"Good Morning, Steve", Junior told Steve and after he looked to Catherine. "Good Morning..."

"If you call me Mrs, I'll play you out the window" Catherine said interrupting Júnior .

"Sorry" Junior said and smiled.

"It's all right" Catherine said, going to the office.

Steve went out with Junior Lou and Danny. Tani stayed at headquarters to assist in the investigation since Jerry was in day off.

"Catherine, may I come in?" Tani asked.

"Of course, Tani!" Catherine said.

'Have you seen this woman who arrived at the Palace? She's flirting with everyone. This is absurd!"

"With Junior too?" Catherine asked.

"Yes. With the boss too?"

"Yes, he told me himself. I trust Steve, Tani. But I find it's an abuse this woman to Invite Steve for a date the first day she got here. Can you Imagine what she'll do in five days? That's why I'm going to put a stop to it today".

Catherine finished speaking and Alana entered the main hall. She saw Catherine and Tani in the office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Catherine told her.

"Good Morning. Isn't the commander here?" Alana asked.

"Good Morning. No, he isn't here. Would you like to leave a message?" Catherine told her.

"Are you his secretary?" Alana asked, looking at Catherine from head to toe.

"Yes, I'm his secretary, too".

"Why do you say you're his secretary too?" Asked Alana.

Catherine caught her and pushed against the wall.

I'm him wife, and if you invite him to have a drink with you again, it's with me that you will solve. Did you understand me?"

"You're attacking me" Alana said.

"You haven't seen what I'm capable of, and here in this room there is no camera" Catherine told Alana.

'Did you see anything, Tani?" Catherine said.

"No, I didn't see anything".

Catherine released her. "Now, get out and don't come back more here. You understood me?"

Alana left hurriedly and answering nothing.

"She got what she deserved, Catherine. But the office has a camera" Tani said after Alana left.

Catherine smiled. "I know, and I really want Steve to see".

Catherine finished her work, picked Ethan up at school, and went home.

Catherine had lunch with Ethan and she realized that he wasn't well.

"What's going on, my love? you're feeling something?"

"I don't know, mommy".

"Come here" Catherine said, taking him to the couch.

She touched his forehead. "You don't have fever".

"I want to stay in your lap, mommy".

Catherine caught him in her lap and he slept. She watched him asleep so small, so fragile. She feared another crazy woman like Lynn would do something wrong to him.

"I'll not let anyone else do any harm to you my baby, I love you so much. Mommy loves, Mommy takes care".

By the end of the day, Steve and the team were leaving the headquarters when Catherine called Steve.

"Hey Cath, I am leaving now".

Steve, I'm at the hospital with Ethan. He isn't well and I didn't come with my car because he just wants to stay on my lap. Can you come and get us? I'm still waiting for the results of the exams".

"Of course yes, wait for me" Steve told Catherine.

When Steve arrived at the hospital, Catherine was leaving the doctor's room with Ethan.

"Hey, Cath. What happened with him?"

"He has a virus, Steve".

And that's serious? Steve asked.

"No, but we need to moisturize him a lot and he can't go to school".

Steve took him it from Catherine's lap. "Come here, buddy. I was worried about you" Steve said, kissing his forehead.

"Let's go home, daddy?"

"Yes, let's go to our house, Ethan".

"There is no better place in the world, right Cath?" Steve asked.

"For sure, and since you're with him, I drive" Catherine said, smiling.

"All right" Steve said throwing the key to her.

"Hey, champ! You'll be fine soon" Steve said to Ethan, seeing that the boy was a little sad.

"I don't like to see him sick" Catherine said.

"Me neither" Steve replied.

Steve, Catherine, and Ethan returned home.

"Come on son, you need liquids. Want some juice? Mommy does it for you" Catherine told Ethan.

"I don't want mommy".

"But son, you need it" Catherine said trying to convince him.

"You have to drink water or juice to be well. If you get better soon, we'll go to the game, just you and me. We're going to have a day just for us" Steve told Ethan.

"All right, daddy" .

"Good boy! " Said Steve.

"Lie down on the couch, Ethan. I'll make the juice" Catherine said, while she was going to the kitchen.

"Come on, son" Steve said, taking the boy and laying him on the couch. Then he turned on the TV for Ethan to watch his favorite cartoons.

Steve went back to the kitchen and was looking at Catherine. She stopped what she was doing.

"Talk about it, Steve".

"What, Cath?"

"I know what you want to talk about" Catherine told him.

"Then you are fully aware of what you have done" Steve said.

"What? Throw that vulgar woman against the wall? Yes I know. Are you going to defend her? So get ready to sleep on the couch" Catherine told him.

Steve started to laugh.

"What is funny?" Catherine asked.

"I loved what you did, my jealous girl" Steve said, hugging her from behind and kissing her neck.

"I want you to forbid her from entering the office" Catherine said.

"Yes ma'am. Now give me that juice and let me take care of my son".

Catherine spent the rest of the week at home with Ethan, but she asked Tani to watch Alana, and she also asked her not to let Alana into the team's office.

On Saturday morning, Catherine woke up with Ethan calling her.

"Good morning my love" Catherine told him.

"Good morning mommy, I came to kiss you".

"Why my love? Where are you going?" Catherine asked when she saw him dressed to leave

"I'm going to the baseball game with daddy".

Catherine got out of bed and went to the stairs. "Steve!"

"Hey, I see you woke up" Steve told her.

"Are you really leaving without me?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, I promised him one day just him and me".

"Oh yes? Ok. Don't expect me to stay at home washing, ironing, and cooking".

"Where are you going?" Steve asked.

"I'm going out. Maybe I will meet an ex-boyfriend on vacation in Hawaii" Catherine said.

"You're kidding me, are not?" Said Steve.

"Bye son" Catherine said, when she bent over to embrace Ethan. "Give me a kiss".

Ethan kissed her. "I love you mommy".

"I love you too, and you're very handsome!" Catherine told him.

"Daddy, mommy is angry" Ethan said when they were in the car.

"She's son, but it passes".

After Steve e Ethan left, Catherine went to prepare her breakfast. She felt very bad just at the smell of the eggs. And after eating them, she put everything out.

"Oh my God! Is that what I'm thinking?"


	12. Chapter 12

Steve went to the stadium with Ethan. It was Ethan's first time in a game, so Steve wanted to go with him without Catherine. Ethan would have that unique memory with him. That when Ethan grew up he would always remember: "My first game I watched with my father".

"Daddy, it's too big! And there are a lot of people", Ethan said to Steve.

"Yes, son. It's big and you can't get away from me", Steve said.

"Ok, daddy".

"Do you want to eat something before the game starts?" Steve asked.

"I want!" Ethan said happily.

"So come on", Steve said and took Ethan to eat and then they went to their seats.

"Look daddy! Charlie's over there", Ethan said pointing at Charlie and Danny.

"I don't believe this. Is Danny here?" Steve said.

"Daddy, let's sit next to Charlie?" Ethan told Steve.

"Do you want to stay close to Charlie?"

"Yes daddy. Will you Take me?".

"OK, let's go", Steve said, and stood up to change place.

Steve approached Danny. "Can my child watch the game with your child?" Steve asked Danny.

"Ethan, Sit here!" Charlie said excited when he saw Ethan.

"Charlie has already answered for me", Danny said.

Steve watched Ethan and Charlie talking and happy.

"Do you see how they like each other? Don't ruin their friendship again", Steve told Danny.

"Ok, I already apologized", Danny replied.

"It's alright", Steve said.

Steve sat down next to Ethan. "Look, son. The game will start, and I'll explain how it works".

Ethan and Charlie had fun together.

"Daddy, that's really cool!" Ethan said enthusiastically. "Are we going to come again? Can we bring Mommy?"

"Of course yes, son. We'll be back with your Mom".

"Can we bring my mom too, Dad?" Charlie asked Danny.

"If she wants to come, we'll bring her" Danny told Charlie.

"Daddy, are we going to Kamekona?" Ethan asked Steve.

"Are you excited today, huh? We can go to Kamekona", Steve said.

"Shall we go too, Dad?" Charlie asked Danny,

and Danny said yes.

They went to the Kamekona's trailer.

"Hey guys. How are these little boys?" Kamekona said.

"I'm fine, thank you. I wish shrimp with garlic and I want to take it to my mommy too, please", Ethan told Kamekona.

"I like this boy, he's so polite!" Kamekona said.

I" want the same thing as Ethan, and I want to take it to Mom too", Charlie told Kamekona.

"How you can see, your son is influencing mine", Danny told Steve.

"Danny, I'm not gonna take this seriously to not fight with you", Steve said.

The boys ate, played, and had fun.

"Ethan!" Steve called him.

"What, daddy?"

"It's time to go home, son".

"Come on, Charlie" Danny called Charlie, too.

"Say good-bye to Charlie, son", Steve told Ethan.

"Goodbye, Charlie".

"Goodbye, Ethan. Today was cool", Charlie told Ethan.

'Bye, Danny. I'll see you at headquarters".

"Bye, Steve", Danny replied.

Steve and Ethan came home and Steve noticed that Catherine's car wasn't there.

"She wasn't speaking serious when she talked about an ex-boyfriend on vacation on the island. Or was she speaking serious?" Steve thought.

They entered the house and Ethan went to the kitchen, then ran to her mother's room and she wasn't there.

"Daddy, where's mama?"

"I want to know too, son".

Steve called her, but she didn't answer the phone.

"She doesn't pick up the phone, Ethan. Let's wait, she should be coming soon", Steve said, feeling the jealousy fill his heart.

Some time later Catherine came home.

Ethan was sitting on the couch with Steve watching television. When she opened the door, Ethan ran to her.

"Mommy!"

"Hey my love! How was your ride with daddy?"

"It was really cool, mommy. I was in the game and Charlie was there, too", Ethan said, excited.

"Charlie was with Danny?" Catherine asked.

"Yes. I also went to Kamekona's trailer and I brought food for you".

"Thank you my love, you're wonderful", Catherine said giving Ethan a kiss. Ethan smiled at her and went back to the couch to watch his cartoons.

Catherine went to the kitchen to see what Ethan and Steve had brought for her. She had already noticed that Steve was grumpy.

Steve followed her into the kitchen.

"Where were you?" Steve asked with his crossed arms.

"You didn't take me to the game with you because Danny was there. Do you prefer the company him?" Catherine asked Steve.

"I didn't know he would be there, we meet them by chance. Ethan and Charlie made amends, and I can't forbid them to talk", Steve told Catherine.

"My problem isn't Charlie, but his father".

"He behaved, Catherine. I wouldn't let him insult Ethan again. But don't change the subject. Where were you?" This subject of ex boyfriend on the island isn't true, is it?"

"Of course not, Steve. I was in the hospital".

"Why Catherine? What happened? Steve asked worried.

"I needed to do exams".

"And what you have?" Steve asked.

"Look yourself", Catherine said delivering the ultrasound result to Steve.

Steve opened the exam.

"Catherine ... Are you pregnant again? And they're twins?"

"Yes, I'm as surprised as you", Catherine said and she was smiling.

"But here it says you're almost two months pregnant".

"Yeah!" Catherine said smiling.

"Wow!" Steve said.

"What's it? Didn't you like it?" Catherine asked Steve.

"I liked, Catherine. Of course yes, I'm just surprised. Are we going to tell Ethan now?" Steve asked.

"Let's tell him calmly and It doesn't have to be today", Catherine said.

"Ok, I'm still a little numb with the news", Steve said.

"And you was thinking I was with another man", Catherine said.

"You can't blame me, Catherine. You said it yourself".

"I was joking with you, and you should know that".

"Ok, sorry. You know I love you", Steve said, trying kiss her neck.

"It's all right, we're not going to argue about it", Catherine told him.

"Mommy! Ethan was running to her.

"What, my love?"

"Did you like the food I brought you?"

I loved it, dear. You want to eat with mommy ?

"No, Momm. I already ate".

"You're very polite, my son. I'm going to eat now, and thank you for you remembering mommy, Catherine told Ethan.

Catherine sat down to eat and looked at Steve. "Why did I have the feeling he didn't like to know about the pregnancy. Or am I imagining things?"

"Whatever it is, I'll face it later. For now, I'm very tired", she thought.

Catherine felt that Steve was avoiding her for two days in a row, always putting Ethan between them to escape the conversation. And again he lay down to sleep before her, not to talk. Catherine lay down too, but she couldn't sleep with something bothering her.

She looked at him. "What is happening to you, Steve? In the first pregnancy you were so happy. Why are you acting like this now? I wonder if it's because of that woman. No, it can't be, you're not like that", Catherine thought.

Catherine couldn't sleep. She was just with her eyes closed.

In the middle of the night, Steve got up carefully not to wake her and went downstairs. He felt very ill and went to the downstairs bathroom, so she wouldn't see. He was already feeling bad a few days ago.

He put the whole dinner out and after feeling a little better, he took a shower and prepared to go back to the bedroom. He opened the bathroom door and she was there, waiting for him.

"What's up? Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Catherine asked.


	13. Chapter 13

"Catherine, please, I don't want to talk now. I'm not well," Steve said.

"I see you're not well. In fact, you're not well in many ways."

Can we talk later?

"Before we go to work. Do you Promise?"

"I promise you, Cath".

"Let's go to sleep," Catherine told him.

When woke up, Steve went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast as usual.

Catherine woke up and went to dress Ethan to go to school. "Good morning my love! Time to go to school".

"Good morning, flower of the day!" Ethan told Catherine.

"How beautiful, son. Where did you learn this?"

"At school, Mommy."

"I liked very much," Catherine told him.

Catherine also dressed to go to work with Steve, and after, she went to the kitchen where Steve waited for her and Ethan to have breakfast.

"Good morning, sailor."

"Good morning, Cath."

"How are you feeling today?"

"I'm getting better, Cath."

Ethan ran into the kitchen.

"And you buddy? Aren't you going to say good morning to daddy?" Steve told Ethan.

"Good morning daddy!"

"My good morning today was special. Speak again, son." Catherine asked Ethan.

"Good morning flower of the day!" Ethan said opening his arms.

"Wow! Very good, Ethan!" Steve said.

"My little boy so cute", said Catherine, tenderly kissing the boy's cheek.

Steve smiled. "Now come and eat your breakfast, Ethan".

Steve and Catherine took Ethan to school.

"Be a good boy, son, I love you," Catherine said.

"Go there champion, I love you," Steve said.

Ethan ran and gave goodbye before entering school.

Catherine also waved to Ethan.

"Isn't he beautiful, Steve?"

"Yes, Cath."

"I like to reaffirm every day my love for him so that on the day he finds out that he has been adopted he never doubts my love," Catherine said, thrilled.

"I have no doubt that he feels loved," Steve said.

"Give me the car keys," Catherine asked Steve.

"Why?"

"I want to drive, Steve."

"All right, you drive," Steve said giving her the keys to the car.

Catherine was driving and Steve realized she wasn't going to the headquarters.

"Where are we going, Cath?"

"Let's talk like you promised."

Catherine drove to her favorite spot in Hawaii ane they sat in front of the sea. "What's happening ? Why aren't you happy with the pregnancy? Did you regret our relationship?".

"No, Cath. I'll never regret having you in my life".

"So what is it? Tell me!"

"I'm worried, Catherine. I haven't been feeling well and I'm afraid of my future. I don't want to leave you alone with three children. You already had Ethan when we reconciled, but leaving you alone with three children is disturbing me".

"Steve, we need to go to the doctor. You may need a dosage change of the remedies, you can't suffer by anticipation. Let's go to the doctor!"

"Ok, we can go to the doctor tomorrow", Steve told her.

"Why can't we go today?" Catherine asked.

"Today we need to go to headquarters. I can not miss today because Danny is off duty".

"OK", Catherine said, not wanting to argue.

"Give me the keys, I drive now", Steve said.

Catherine handed the keys to Steve and she was silent in the car.

"Why are you silent?" Steve asked.

"I was just thinking, but changing the subject, I'm going to take Ethan to lunch at a restaurant today. Are you going with us?"

"I don't know if I can go, Cath. But if I can of course I'll.

"His five-year anniversary is coming," Catherine said.

"We have to ask him what he wants as a gift," Steve told her.

"Yeah, and I also plan to tell him about the babies."

"It's all right," Steve replied.

"And did you know we have new neighbors? They have three children of Ethan's age, and they're triplets. It's hard to know who is who because they are identical.

"Really? Are our babies also identical?"

"Yes. The day we'll be home and you'll feeling fine, I'm going to make some snack and call they to play with Ethan," Catherine said.

"That's nice, Ethan is always alone," Steve told her.

"Yes, he needs little friends".

Steve and Catherine went to headquarters. Catherine worked and then picked Ethan up at school and took him to lunch. Steve had already warned that he couldn't go. Ethan wanted to eat pancakes, and after they had eaten, Catherine was talking to him.

"Son, your birthday is coming. What do you want to do on your birthday?"

"I want a party, mommy."

"A party? It's all right. Let's talk to your father, but I don't think there will be any problems."

Can I invite Charlie and Carol?

"Sure honey. But not now because we have to buy the invitations first. Right?" Catherine asked as she passed her hand through his hair affectionately.

"Right, Mommy."

Catherine suddenly heard a shout and looked out. Gunmen, chased by police officers, were heading toward the restaurant.

"Ethan, lower yourself," Catherine said, pulling him to the floor.

The men stormed the restaurant and Catherine was afraid they'd find out she and Ethan were connected to Steve

"Ethan, don't talk, please. Don't talk about dad, they can't know who your daddy is."

"I'm scared, mommy," Ethan said, hugging her.

"You'll be fine, son."

"And you, mommy ? I don't want to be without you," Ethan said crying.

"Nothing will happen to me, my love. Please be quiet."

The men were armed and masked. One of them approached Catherine.

"Make him be quiet and nothing will happen to you and him. The boss doesn't like children."

Catherine was surprised to learn, from her voice, that she was a woman.

"I'm sorry, he's just scared. He'll be quiet," Catherine told her.

Catherine sat down and hugged Ethan. Ethan watched his parents die in the war. He was very small , but somehow he was traumatized and was afraid of losing Catherine too. He hugged her tightly.

"Everything will be alright, son." Catherine said, kissing his forehead.

Steve was in another crime scene when Duke call him.

"Hey, Duke. Some problem?"

Yes, Steve. We have five thieves who stole a bank and took refuge in a restaurant, making hostages.

"Give me the address, Duke. Please."

Steve left the investigation he was doing with Tani and Lou and went to the restaurant with Danny and Junior.

Steve arrived at the scene. "How's it going, Duke? Did they make any demands?"

"Negotiations are in progress," Duke said.

"OK. We have Sniper?"

"Yes" Duke replied.

"How many men are they? And how many hostages?"

"Five men, Steve. About thirty hostages, It was lunch time."

Steve remembered that Catherine was going to have lunch with Ethan at a restaurant.

"No, Catherine! It isn't possible that you're in this restaurant whit our boy," Steve said to himself.

He thought about calling her, but he gave up. "What if she is there?" he thought.

Tell them there is no way out. We're on an island, don't they understand it?" Steve told the negotiator.

"I already said. I also asked for the release of hostages, but they only agreed to release a child," the negotiator told Steve.

Inside the restaurant, the thieves agreed to free Ethan.

Give me the boy, we're going to set him free," the woman told Catherine.

"OK," Catherine told her, and then looked at Ethan. "Come on, son. You're going to leave, it's going to be ok."

"And you, mommy?"

"Mom goes after." Catherine said kissing Ethan.

"No mommy, No!" Ethan screamed, grabbing on Catherine.

The woman pulled Ethan and led him to the door of the restaurant. She pushed Ethan out and closed the door agai, and Ethan cried a lot calling for Catherine.

Steve saw Ethan being pushed out. "Ethan!" He said scared.

"Junior, get Ethan and bring him here. I don't want them to know that he's my son."

"Yes, Steve," Junior said.

Junior picked up Ethan and led him away from the restauran, and Steve followed them.

"Ethan!" Steve said, catching him on his lap.

"Daddy ! Mommy's there, I want my mommy," Ethan said crying a lot.

"Calm down, son. Mom's going to be fine and when it's over, we're going home, okay?"

Steve was very worried about Catherine, but he couldn't let Ethan know. Ethan was nervous and Steve wanted to calm him down. Steve was walked slowly, with Ethan on his lap.

"Let's talk, buddy? What did you eat for lunch with Mommy?"

"Pancake," Ethan said, sobbing.

"And was it good?"

"Yes, daddy".

"And what did Mom talk to you about?"

"Mommy talked about my birthday," Ethan answered.

"And what did you ask for on your birthday?" Steve asked.

"I want a party, daddy."

"And what did Mom say about the party?"

"She was going to talk to you. You'll let her do my party, daddy?"

"Of course, son. I'll do everything you want.

Who are we going to invite to your party?" Steve asked.

"Joan, Charlie, and my friend Carol," Ethan said.

"Of course. Your friend Carol can't to miss your party. Can she, son?" Steve said.

No, she can't miss it, daddy."

"Where did Steve go, Junior?" Danny asked.

"He's trying to calm Ethan, the boy is very nervous," Junior told Danny.

"What child wouldn't be nervous about this violence?" Danny replied.

Inside the restaurant, Catherine was relieved that Ethan had been released. She knew Steve would go there as soon as he knew the situation, even if he didn't know she and Ethan would be there.

She was afraid her phone would ring. Inside the bag, were the badge and her weapon. She hid her bag under Ethan's backpack.

"Steve, how am I going to get out of this? It's me versus five," Catherine thought.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey!" Catherine said, to catch the attention of the woman who freed Ethan.

"What?"

"I need to go to the bathroom, I'm not feeling well," Catherine told her.

"What are you feeling?"

"I need to vomit," Catherine said.

"Are you pregnant?" She asked.

"Yes."

"I'll let her go to the bathroom," The woman said to the cronies.

"Come on!" The woman said to Catherine.

Catherine got up and went to the bathroom. She vomited all lunch.

"I'm sorry for pulling your kid that way. I just wanted to get him out of this situation."

"Thanks. If it weren't for you he would still be here," Catherine said.

"Your son is very handsome."

"Thanks. Do you have kids?" Catherine asked her.

"Yes, I have two."

"And why did you get involved in it? Didn't you think of your children?"

"They live with my sister, I wasn't born to be a mother. They're better off with her."

"But you're their mother, they need you. Do what is right because the crime doesn't worth it," Catherine told her.

"This conversation is getting very personal. Let's go."

Catherine went back into the living room of the restaurant.

The time was passing and the negotiations didn't advance. Steve was very worried about Catherine. He called Tani. "Tani? Have you and Lou finished the investigation? I need you here," Steve said.

"Yes, boss. We're on our way!" Tani said.

When Tani arrived, Steve handed Ethan over to her. "Daddy!" Ethan said, extending his arms to Steve.

"Listen, son: Mommy will be fine!" Go home with Tani, please. I love you, my son. Never forget that," Steve said kissing Ethan's head.

"Come on, Ethan," Tani said.

After Tani took Ethan to her house, Steve went to the negotiator, picked up the phone from his hands and spoke to the kidnappers:

"I'm the Commander McGarrett! I want to make an exchange. Release all the hostages and I will stay in their place."

"What? Are you crazy, Steve?" Danny said.

"Ethan needs Catherine, Danny. And I have two other sons in there."

"Did you say two more kids? Is Catherine pregnant with twins?"

"Beautiful detective work," Steve said.

"Steve, if you go in there, they'll kill you."

"Danny, if I have to die for my family to be well, I'm going to die."

Meanwhile, inside the restaurant..

"All of you, get ready to leave." The man said to the hostages.

"You are crazy? Are we going to free the hostages and get arrested?" One of the criminals said.

"No. We'll have a Commander instead of the hostages. And it will be he who will get us out of here."

Catherine heard what they were saying. "It can only be, Steve. Oh my God! Steve is crazy!" Catherine thought.

"Go, join the others," The woman said to Catherine.

"Ok. Can I get my bag and my son's backpack?" Catherine asked.

"Take it!"

Steve walked into the restaurant with his hands up. "Now, release the hostages as promised!" Steve said.

Catherine looked at Steve anguished, but Steve did not look at her, so they wouldn't realize that he knew her. The thugs searched Steve to see if he had hidden any gun, but they found nothing with him.

Before leaving the restaurant Catherine looked at Steve. He was turned away from the bandits. He just moved his lips, but Catherine understood what he said: "Cath, this is for you."

Catherine felt the tears come to her eyes.

Catherine understood that Steve was willing to sacrifice his life for her and her children, including Ethan.

"Hang on! Leave the bag and the backpack!" The woman said to Catherine.

"But you said I could take it with me." Catherine told her.

"I changed my mind."

Catherine left the restaurant with the other hostages and felt guilty that Steve was in her place. Catherine felt this way in Afghanistan when Steve was captured, to give the chance of escape for her and the children.

Catherine went to Danny, Lou and Junior.

"Please, somebody tells me that Steve has a plan!" Catherine said.

"He doesn't have a plan. He acted on impulse, out of emotion." Junior said.

"Have you seen my son, Junior?"

"Tani took him home."

"Thank God!" Catherine said

Steve was relieved to see Catherine out of that place, and now he could start thinking.

The woman that was with the bad guys took Catherine's purse and set it down.

The men shoved Steve toward her. "If he moves, you shoot him in the head."

"OK boss."

"Sit here." She told Steve, telling him to sit on the floor.

She turned her back on the fellows with her gun pointed at Steve.

"Negotiate with me, what do you want?" Steve said.

"We don't deal with you. You're just our passport to get out of here. Can you fly a helicopter?"

"Yes, I can." Steve answered.

"We're in line with the negotiator, boss," the other thug said.

"We're going to die! We can't get out of here," One of the bad guys said to the boss.

"Shut your mouth!" Said the boss.

"No one needs to die, the best you have to do is surrender," Steve said.

"I didn't ask for your opinion!" The boss said.

"Do you know her?" The woman whispered to Steve.

"Who?" Steve asked, whispering too.

She pointed to Catherine's purse.

"Yes," Steve answered.

She indicated the bag again. "Open it!"

Steve carefully opened Catherine's purse and found Catherine's gun. Her gun was there and the woman knew it.

Steve looked at her, and she lowered her gun.

Steve looked at the bandits. "This isn't the time to act yet. He thought.

Outside, Catherine wasn't satisfied with Steve's situation. I'll not let happen to him what happened in Afghanistan," She thought.

"I need a bulletproof vest and a gun," Catherine said to Danny.

"What will you do?" Danny asked.

"I'll get Steve out of there," Catherine told Danny.

"You're going to take his corpse out of there, is that it? I'll not let you do this," Danny said.

"I'm not asking for your permission. The husband is mine!" Catherine said.

Catherine went to Steve's car and took the vest and two guns. Junior went up to her. "How do you want to do this?"

"In the style of the Navy, Junior."

"I'll go with you!" Junior said.

"Ok. Thank you, Junior."


	15. Chapter 15

"Junior, she's crazy! You can't do that, they're going to kill Steve," Danny said.

"But I can't let her do it alone," Junior told Danny.

"Junior, if Steve isn't here I control this team, and I'm saying you will not!" Danny said.

It's ok, Junior. I do this alone! I don't owe Danny any satisfaction," Catherine said.

"Stop, Catherine!" Danny told her.

"Don't you dare stand in front of me, Danny!"

Steve got up with Catherine's gun in his hand, but the thug was faster, he shot Steve.

"Drop the gun!" The thief said to Steve.

Steve released the gun.

Junior kicked the door and Catherine came in and shot the boss.

"Anyone else want to end life like this?" Catherine asked, pointing the gun at the other thugs along with Junior.

The other three and the woman put their guns on the ground and surrendered.

Junior called Duke to take them, and Catherine went to Steve.

"Steve! You're bleeding!"

"It was nothing, Catherine. It was just a scratch, the shot didn't pierce me," Steve said.

The woman went to Catherine to thank her.

"My children will not have a murderous mother. They don't deserve this. Thank you for the advice," she told Catherine.

"Do what's right now and someday they'll be able to forgive yo," Catherine told her. She just nodded and Duke took her.

"Cath, you shouldn't have done that, they could have shot you," Steve said, worried. He hugged her.

"They could have killed you too, Steve. And how would my life be without you?" Catherine said, kissing him.

"I'd never let happen to you again what happened in Afghanistan," Catherine said.

"Forget Afghanistan, Cath" Steve said, touching Catherine's forehead with his forehead.

"I try, but I can't."

Junior went to Steve and apologized for disobeying an order from Danny.

"All right, Junior. Thanks for not letting Cath do this alone," Steve said.

"Now, let's take care of your arm. Do you want to go to the hospital?" Catherine asked.

"No, Catherine. You can take care of me, so I'm going to have the most beautiful, intelligent and sexy nurse," Steve told her.

Catherine smiled. "Ok. Thank you, sailor. I'll take care of your arm and then we'll get Ethan in Tani's house."

Yes, Catherine. He's very nervou, I tried to calm him, but he was desperate. We need to get him to a psychologist."

"Yes, Steve. I already thought of that," Catherine replied.

Catherine went to the car to get the first aid box. She passed by Danny, who was entering the restaurant. "Who's the crazy ? Oh, yes, it's me," Catherine said ironically.

"You just haved lucky," Danny told Catherine.

Danny went to where Steve was. "Steve, are you ok?" Danny asked.

"I'm fine, Danny."

"Junior disobeyed a direct order, Steve," Danny said.

"I'm glad he did it, Danny. I will not punish him," Steve said.

"So you're demoralizing me," Danny said.

"We'll talk about this later, Danny," Steve said.

Catherine returned with the first-aid box and took care of Steve's arm. After everything settled, Catherine and Steve went to Tani's house.

Tani opened the door and was relieved. "It's good to see that you're well, Catherine."

"We're fine, Tani. We're here to pick up Ethan," Steve said.

"He slept after crying a lot," Tani said.

"Can I come in and get him?" Catherine asked.

"Of course yes, come in," Tani said.

Catherine sat down next to Ethan, who slept on Tani's bed. "Ethan, my dear, Wake up! Mom's here." Catherine said.

"Mommy?" Ethan asked sleepily.

"Yes dear. Mommy's here."

Ethan got up and hugged Catherine. "Mommy, the bad man didn't hurt you?"

"No, my love, I'm fine. Let's go home?"

"Yes Mommy . I love you," Ethan said, still hugging her.

"I love you too. Come on, let's go our home!" Catherine said, catching him in her lap.

"Thank you Tani. Thank you for taking care of him for me," Catherine said.

"You're welcome, Catherine," Tani said.

"Say goodbye to Auntie Tani, son" Steve told Ethan.

"Goodbye Auntie Tani."

"Goodbye, Ethan." Tani replied.

Steve also thanked Tani and they went home. Ethan was hugged with Catherine in the car.

"Mommy , Daddy allowed that you do my birthday party."

"Really, my dear?"

"Yes mommy. Didn't you allowed Daddy?"

"Yes son. Let's do a lovely party for you," Steve said.

"Yes, it will be beautiful, son! You deserve the best party," Catherine said, kissing him.

Two months later...

Steve and Catherine were observing how Ethan was happy in his birthday party.

"The decor of the lounge is beautiful and the party is great," Mary said.

"Thank you Mary. I wanted the best for his party, he waited so long for this day," Catherine said.

"And the preparation of the party helped Ethan overcome what happened at that restaurant," Steve said.

"That's nice. And the babies, Catherine?" Mary asked.

"They're well. We found out yesterday that they are two boys," Catherine said, putting her hand on the belly that was already growing.

"Two boys! You're going to have four men in your life, Catherine," Mary said.

"It's true, Mary. I'm minority in that house," Catherine said.

"No, you're wrong. You're the queen of that house," Steve said, hugging her.

"You're so cute!" Catherine told Steve.

Steve smiled and kissed her quickly.

"And Ethan is jealous?" Mary asked.

"No, Ethan is very happy. He now has triplets friends, who are our neighbors. He is excited to win two brothers," Steve told Mary.

"Have you already chosen the names?" Mary asked.

"Not yet, Mary. We're thinking about it," Steve said.

"Who's that handsome man sitting there, Catherine?" Mary asked.

"He's Carol's father. The girl is friend of Ethan, and he's a widower," Catherine said smiling at Mary.

"Wow. I'll introduce myself to him," Mary said.

"I'm going to have to investigate his life," Steve said.

"Steve!" Catherine said.

"Don't you dare, brother"! Mary said, leaving.

Steve saw Danny coming to the party.

"Danny's coming, Catherine. Don't argument, please!" Steve said.

"I don't argument with Danny, Steve. It's always he who implies with me."

"Hey," Danny said. He also brought Charlie, Grace and Will.

"Hey, Danny," Steve said.

"Be very welcome, Danny. Charlie, Grace and Will, you're welcome too," Catherine said with your best smile.

"Thank you, Aunt Catherine. You look so pretty pregnant," Grace said hugging her.

"You alsolook beautiful, Grace. I miss you," Catherine said, being sincere.

Grace smiled. "Thank you."

"Go play, Charlie! Ethan is right there," Catherine said pointing at Ethan.

"Make yourself at home, my friend," Steve said showing a table to Danny, Grace, and Will.

Steve came back to Catherine. "I'm proud of you," Steve said, referring to the way she received Danny.

"My mother educated me very well," Catherine said.

Ethan came running toward Catherine and Steve.

"Mommy, Daddy!"

"Say it, my love!" Catherine said.

"Thank you," Ethan said.

"Thanks for what, son?" Steve asked.

"Thank you for my party," Ethan said.

"You don't need to thank, my love, you deserve. You're a wonderful son," Catherine said, kissing his head.

"Now go have fun with your little friends!" Steve said.

"Ok, daddy," Ethan said, running towards his friends.

"I think all the guests are here. Why don't you sit down a little?" Steve said to Catherine.

"I'm fine, Steve. I need to make sure the guests are being well served. I'll be right back."

"OK," he said.

Steve sat at Danny's table. "What's up buddy? Are you enjoying the party?" Steve asked.

"Yes, the party is very good. Charlie is having a lot of fun," Danny said.

"Mary is having fun too," Steve said looking at Mary who was laughing while she was talking to Ethan's friend's father.

"I know you're going to check the life of the guy who's talking to her," Danny said.

"Mary and Catherine have forbidden me to do this, but of course I will."

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't this," Danny said.

"My babies are boys," Steve said smiling.

"My congratulations! I see you're very happy," Danny told Steve.

"Thanks. Yeah, I'm very happy, and in a while, I'm going to convince Catherine to try a little girl," Steve said smiling.

"What if another boy comes? Are you going to keep trying until you have a football team at home?" Danny asked.

"Why do you have to be so pessimistic?" Steve replied.

Ethan's party was a success. At the end of the party Catherine and Steve thanked the guests.

"Mommy , let's go home," Ethan said.

"We're already going, son. Your father is putting the gifts you have won in the car."

"I've won many gifts, Mommy."

"Yes, but you know the most important thing is the presence of the friends, don't you?"

"I know, Mommy."

"Are you tired, my love? Sit down with Joan. When we're leaving, I'll call you both. OK?"

"Ok, Mommy," Ethan said, going near Joan.

"Catherine, he gave me his phone number, and I gave him my number, too" Mary said.

She was happy.

"That's good, Mary. What did you think of him?" Catherine asked.

"He seems to be a great person," Mary said.

"That's great Mary! I hope you get to know each other better and that everything works out for you both."

"Thanks, Catherine."

"You're welcome, Mary."

"I've packed everything in the car, Cath. Can we go home?" Steve asked her.

"You're talking like Ethan, Steve. Let's go home."

"Ethan! Joan! Let's go home!" Catherine said, calling them.

"Can you help me get the gifts home, son?" Steve said to Ethan when they got home.

"I'll help, Daddy."

"Can I help you too, Uncle Steve?"

"Of course, Joan" Steve said.

"I've got two helpers," Steve told Catherine and Mary.

"That's good, Steve. Because I'm very tired", Catherine said.

Steve looked at Mary.

"All right, Steve. I'll help you. You don't have to look at me like that," Mary said.

After they took everything home, Mary and Joan took a shower and went to bed.

Steve put Ethan on the bed while Catherine took her shower.

"The party was like you asked your mother, was it as you wanted? Steve asked Ethan.

"Yes Daddy, I loved my party."

"Okay, now go sleep! Good night, son."

"Good night, daddy."

Steve went to the bedroom and Catherine was already getting ready to sleep.

"Cath, I'm very tired." Steve said taking off his shirt.

"Get used to these parties, Steve. Besides Ethan's parties, we'll have the babies parties. As long as they are very small, we choose the guests. But when they are a little older, they will have different friends. Then the amount of children at the party will be greater," Catherine said.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, sailor." Catherine said as she hugged him.

"We have another party to arrange," Steve said.

"What?"

"The party of the our wedding. Let's get married," Steve said.

"Okay, sailor. Let's start scheduling our wedding," Catherine said smiling.

"We've waited too long. I want to arrest you to me in every possible way," Steve said.

"You already have my heart from the beginning, sailor".

"You also have my heart from the beginning. I love you," Steve said, stroking her belly, where his children were growing.

"I love you too, sailor," Catherine said, kissing him as if it were the first time, and the time hadn't passed.


	16. Chapter 16

Steve and Catherine were married three months later in a simple ceremony just for family and friends. Steve was very happy and Catherine was very beautiful, even with her big belly.

Carol, the Ethan's little friend that also was the Mary's stepdaughter, spilled flowers on the path that would lead Catherine to Steve.

Ethan took the rings to the altar, accompanied by Joan. He was dressed as Steve and Joan wore a pretty nice white dress.

"Our daughters are so beautiful!" Mary told her boyfriend.

After Catherine and Steve saying yes and being declared husband and wife, everyone applauded.

"Speech! Speech!" Everyone shouted.

"I want to thank the presence of all my friends. Those who were with me from the beginning, such as Danny, Duke and Kamekona, those who were with me at the beginning and then needed to tread new paths, like Chin, Kono and Max. To those who came later and are part of this great Ohana, such as Flipa, Adam , Nahele, Jerry, Lou, Noelani, Tani and Junior. I'm sorry if I forgot anyone."

Steve was very smiley.

"I also want to thank my sister Mary, my niece Joan. I love you both."

And my deepest thanks to my wife Catherine who has been with me for many years. Even when we were far from each other, she was always present in my heart and in my thoughts. I want to thank you, Catherine, for bringing our son Ethan into my life and for giving me two more presents that will be coming in three months. I love you, Ethan. I love you, Catherine, you're the only love of my life."

Steve kissed Catherine with passion and everyone applauded.

"I love you too, sailor! You're also the only love of my life," Catherine said thrilled.

Three months later...

"Come on Cath. It's all in the car," Steve said.

"Mommy, I want to meet my brothers soon," Ethan told her.

"You two are more nervous than I'm. Come on, I'm ready," Catherine said.

"Danny will meet us there," Steve said.

"Why?" Catherine asked.

"Because after the babies are born he's going to take Ethan to his house. Ethan can't stay in the hospital."

"Oh yeah, It is true," Catherine said.

"Don't forget you two made amends," Steve told her.

"I'll not forget. I even allowed you to put his name on my son."

Catherine went to the hospital and Steve watched excitedly at the birth of his babies.

"They arrived, Cath! They're beautiful!" Steve told her.

Catherine smiled. "Yes! They're very beautiful!"

When the kids went to the nursery, Steve took Ethan to see them.

"Look, Daddy! They're so small," Ethan said.

"That's why they're going to need your help, son."

"I'm going to help Mommy take care of them, Daddy," Ethan said smiling.

"I know you'll do it," Steve said, kissing Ethan's head.

Two days later Catherine and the babies went home.

Steve and Ethan has decorated the house and put a banner that said: "Welcome, John Philippe and Daniel Bryan. Mommy, Daddy and your brother Love you!"

"Mommy , I and Daddy decorated everything," Ethan said.

"It's all beautiful, son! Thank you."

Catherine and Steve put the babies in the baby strollers and Ethan wanted to take several pictures with the babies.

"Daddy , will my friends can to meet my brothers?"

"Of course, son. But not today, okay? Your mother needs to rest," Steve replied.

"We have to call Aunt Mary and Joan too," Ethan said. He was very excited.

"They'll come, my love. After Aunt Mary started dating Carol's dad she spends more time in Hawaii than on Mainland," Catherine said.

Ethan was delighted with the brothers and Catherine smiled.

"I knew he would be happy with his brothers, but I didn't imagine it would be so much," Catherine said Steve.

Steve smiled and hugged Catherine affectionately.

"Thank you, Cath. Thanks for coming back to Hawaii even when I said I wouldn't wait for you anymore. Thank you for giving me my family. I love you so much," Steve said, kissing her forehead affectionately.

"I love you, too. I love you forever, the love between us will never end," Catherine said.

A week later, Catherine awoke in the morning and Steve wasn't in bed. She got up and went to the children's room. The babies were still asleep, but Ethan wasn't in bed either. Catherine found them in the yard. Steve had put the barbecue in the yard and there were some colorful balloons in the trees and shrubs.

"What is it, Steve?" Catherine asked.

"Happy Birthday!" Steve and Ethan spoke at the same time.

"Sit here, Mommy. I want to hold you," Ethan said, bringing a chair.

"Okay, my gentleman," Catherine said, sitting up.

Ethan hugged her and kissed her. "Happy birthday, Mommy! I love you very, very, very much."

"Thank you, dear, I also love you very, very, very much," Catherine said, hugging him tightly.

Steve also approached. "Happy birthday love of my life."

"Thank you, Steve," she said, hugging him. "I love you."

"Me and Ethan wanted to surprise you. Mary is coming with Joan, her boyfriend and his daughter and I invited the team too," Steve said.

"But I didn't prepare anything, Steve, I'm so busy with the boys."

"Don't worry, Cath. I and my accomplice take care of everything, and he's the one who picked the cake," Steve said, referring to Ethan.

Catherine smiled. "Thank you, I love you both so much."

Steve heard one of the babies cry. "It seems like somebody woke up, I bet it's Daniel. He only knows how to complain, I think that happens to all Daniels, I shouldn't have put that name on my son," Steve said. He saw Danny coming in with Charlie.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Danny told Steve.

"You're right, Danny. It's better this way," Catherine said.

"Ethan and Charlie, you guys can play, but don't go into the sea," Steve said.

"Ok, Daddy," Ethan replied.

"I'll take care of the boys and I'll be right back," Catherine told Steve.

"Wrap them well and bring them here," Steve told her.

"Yes, but I'm going to breastfeed them before," Catherine said.

Catherine took care of the boys, fed them and wrapped them up. Steve took the baby strollers into the yard and then returned to the bedroom to pick up the babies.

The guests were arriving and Ethan introduced the brothers to all. He was proud.

Mary announced that she was getting married and Steve was happy for her. She also deserved to have a happy family and Joan would have a father.

Everyone was happy talking, eating, and having fun. Mary and Tani were with the babies in their lap while Ethan, Charlie, Joan and Carol played.

Catherine watched everything and Steve came over and put his arm around her shoulder. "Did you Like the surprise?" he asked.

"Yes, I loved it. I was here thinking about when I met you. I thought so much of you, that one night I dreamed that you sang to me a song that I only heard in the dream, but I can still remember every word, there was so much love and passion."

"You never told me that," Steve told her.

"You would think I was a silly teenager," she said, smiling.

"I would never think this of you," Steve said.

"We've walk a long way in our relationship until we get here," she said.

"Yes, but fate wanted us to stay together. You're the most beautiful page that destiny has written in my story. I love you!" Steve whispered in her ear...

End.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
